A Summer Romance
by LilieAngel
Summary: All he wanted was some Summer Fun, All she wanted was to fall in love, but when they meet, everything changes, and when he finds out her terrible secret, can he help her before its too late?


**A Summer Romance**

**Chapter 1**

Feeling somewhat disturbed from looking at the same loose piece of cotton that he had been staring at for the last hour and a half, he looked out the window at the heavy trees zooming past him in a blur before turning his gaze back to the piece of loose cotton in front of him. Reaching his hand up he began picking at it, watching as it slowly began to unravel as he toyed with it.

The smell of the long tainted bus was beginning to get to him, as much as he tried to ignore it, he screwed his nose up in disgust. Someone on this bus obviously doesn't know the meaning of deodorant because someone, well maybe more than one person had a serious case of bad B.O.

He had been stuck in the same smelly, revolting space for way too long, feeling claustrophobic of sitting down for too long he pressed his face up against the window and tried to breathe in the fresh air through the glass.

Why his father was sending him to Summer Bay for the summer was beyond Aden's idea of fun. Aden Jefferies, yes he was your typical bad boy, he loved partying, drinking, hooking up with girls and the occasional drag of a joint. Aden's dad, Larry and Roman Harris (Whom Aden was staying with this summer) had been great mates since they were little and had decided this little get away plan for Aden to (hopefully) settle down, (more like get away) from his wild partying antics in the city.

Aden chuckled at his father's last conversation to him before Aden was forced onto the bus and waved off by his father. "Now no going flirting with Roman's daughter mate, she doesn't need to be used while your there. Remember, you're a guest in that house and that town so no fooling around,'

Stuff that!. Aden thought to himself as he moved his now, cold face away from the window and settled to staring back at the loose piece of cotton in front of him on the seat. He was going to have fun this summer, and no one was going to stop him, dad or no dad this was just who Aden was, a party boy who loved to have fun.

*

The bus had finally pulled into the bus depo in Summer Bay, a small, very small to be precise, sea side town that was very accustomed to peace and quiet and most likely, all the goodie too-shoes who wouldn't go out after 6pm.

Aden climbed off the bus and took a long deep breath as the salty fresh air filled his lungs, expanding his chest broadly as he held it in for a second before releasing like it had been too long since his last breath.

He looked around as the bus driver unloaded all their luggage, taking no care in what was inside as he threw them all onto the ground, each only just missing the last and hitting the ground with an almighty 'Thud!'

"Oi! Mate, watch what your doing there will you,' Aden yelled as a degraded grunt escaped the drivers mouth and he continued to throw the luggage on the ground behind him.

Aden turned around and saw him walking toward him, tall and muscular, tanned, blonde hair and a wide grin across his face. "Aden!' he emphasized once he was close enough as Aden smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Roman, long time,' Aden said back as Roman nodded too much in agreement, still shaking Aden's hand rather forcefully and very hard as Aden tried not to make any emotion.

"Too long mate, the last time I saw you, you were 6 and now look at you, 17 years old,' Roman said as he finally let go of Aden's now throbbing hand.

"Where's your daughter, and how old Roman?' Aden asked looking behind Roman for any sort of hot girl following in suit of her farther but with no such luck.

"School mate, she's 17 too, blonde, has an attitude and loves all the expensive stuff and wont settle for anything less,' Roman replied as Aden laughed.

My kind of girl!. Aden thought to himself as he heard rustling behind him as he turned and saw that all the luggage had finally been unloaded, some bags were on top of others where the driver just threw them and some had landed about a meter away as people walked around looking for their bags.

Walking over, Aden immediately uncovered his bag and heaved it over his shoulder as Roman asked him if he was ready to go. Aden nodded and followed Roman to the car.

*

"No you don't get it, now I have to live with two boys for the Summer Holidays, my dad who will most likely be stuck working most of the time and some blonde idiot named Aden,' Nicole spat as she walked along the corridor with a blonde boy, a brunette girl with long brown hair and another brunette with short, shoulder length brown hair who was way too skinny for a 17 year old.

"I'm sure it wont be that bad Nic,'

"Geoff, not every one loves every one as soon as they meet ok, this is the 21st century were talking about,' Nicole scoffed to the blonde haired boy named Geoff who rolled his eyes and kept walking toward his locker.

"What Geoff is saying is that he might be nice, not everyone hates a person as soon as they see them Nicole,' the very skinny brunette replied as the other girl laughed along with Geoff as they all reached their lockers.

"Belle not everyone gives people the benefit of the doubt either and Annie, the bible isn't always right either so don't even bother saying anything about god and all that crap, I've had enough from Geoff today,' Nicole replied as both Belle and Annie looked at each other and rolled their eyes with a smile before pulling their bags from their lockers and slipping them over each shoulder, closely followed by Geoff and Nicole before they all headed away from the school corridors for their last class for the day… double P.E.

"Hey I'm having a party later at my place, you guys in, Irene wont be home until at least midnight?' Belle asked as Geoff, Annie and Nicole all looked at each other.

"Sure,' they all replied as Belle nodded before looking at Nicole.

"Bring the new boy if you want, I have to go,' Belle said as she waved to the 3 people before walking away with her bag still slumped over her shoulders, weighing a damn ton!.

Belle had always hated P.E and almost always made an excuse to get out of it as she made her way home to the Beach House which she shared with her foster mother, Irene Roberts. Irene had kindly taken Belle into her home two years ago when Belle was having problems at her own home with her mother and Belle had stayed with Irene since then.

No one had ever figured out why Belle now lived with Irene and Irene never pushed Belle to tell her what had happened whilst she had lived with her mother, Amanda Vale.

She walked up the remainder of the beach to her house and pushed the key in the lock, turning it and pushed the door open, removing her keys as she walked inside.

"Irene,' Belle yelled as she entered the kitchen and waited to see if there was any kind of response… There was nothing.

Closing the door, Belle dumped her bag from her shoulders, leaving it sitting up against the bench in the kitchen before making her way to the bathroom and closing the door behind her and locking it.

There, she looked into the mirror at her ghastly pale reflection and red puffy eyes along with her dry hair. She felt very faint but pushed that aside as she looked down into the sink before proceeding to open the drawer.

**Chapter 2**

Sitting up against the wall in the bathroom she wiped her red puffy eyes as more tears slipped down her cheeks as the reflexes in the back of her throat work over time to calm themselves down as she grabs the towel and wipes her mouth gently as the liquid leaves her face and embeds itself on the towel as she throws it in the basket and gets out a new one.

Climbing numbly to her feet she drags herself to the door where she unlocks it and emerges slowly out of the bathroom before stopping in her tracks and frowning slightly. Turning her neck she scans the sink and lets go a sigh of relief from thinking she had let it lying around but she hadn't.

Making her way to the couch, she sits down for a moment and picks up a tissue as no sooner does she start to cough vigorously.

Bringing the tissue up to her lips she coughs loudly as her eyes glisten with tears at how much it hurts before finally she stops coughing, screws up the tissue and slides it in her pocket before pulling her long sleeves down her arms and lying down on the couch as her eyes slowly droop shut as she begins to slumber.

*

"So welcome mate,' Roman expressed as he opened the front door and walked inside, Aden subtly in tow as he looked around the lounge room. Slowly he looks at the stairs and then straight ahead into the kitchen as Roman smiles.

"It's not much but…'

"It's amazing Roman, and just you and Nicole live here?' Aden asked as Roman nodded before slowly beginning his decent up the stairs, gesturing Aden to follow, which he did.

Turning to his right, Roman walked down the hall a fraction before coming to the first door on the left and pointing inside as Aden walked in, Roman leaning up against the door frame.

"You'll be sleeping in here, Nic's room is on the right just down the hall there and mine is right at the end,' Roman said as Aden looked around the slightly large room and nodded so that Roman understood that he was listening, in which Roman continued. "Bath room back down the hall, along with the toilet so you get settled in and Nic will be home,' Roman looked at his watch as his eyes widened. "Very shortly' he concluded as he left the room, leaving Aden inside as he plonked his stuff on the double bed and sat down on the edge.

Once Aden was settled he made his way back to the stairs. But, instead of walking down them he sat on the railing and slid down it, landing on his feet at the bottom of the landing just as the front door opened and in walked an Olive skinned, long blonde haired, blue eyed girl who was reasonably skinny and had a nice set of legs on her.

Aden raised an eyebrow a the blonde as she skipped through the door, stopping in her tracks as she noticed him standing there looking back at her. "Oh hi, you must be Aden,' Aden heard her say but he didn't take notice as he was staring googly-eyed at her moist pink lips parting so she could speak.  
"Hmmmm,' he replied as Nicole rolled her eyes and skipped into the kitchen where Aden returned from his gaze. She's HOT!. He thought to himself as he begun to walk into the kitchen where he found both Nicole and Roman sitting at the kitchen table. Nicole talking her dad's ear off so vigorously that Roman looked like he had trouble keeping up with his daughter.

"So Belle has invited us to a party at her place tonight and if you let me go I promise I'll be home by 10:30 and I'll even take blondie here with me,' Aden heard her last sentence. Blondie Boy!. He thought to himself. He'd never been called that before.

"Well I suppose so, but only if you back by 10:30…' Roman said as a smile crossed Nicole's gracious lips as Aden trailed his vision toward them once again. "Yay!' he heard her yell as she leapt from her seat, giving Roman a quick kiss on the cheek and a small hug before leaping toward the door and stopping mere inches from Aden.

"Party, tonight, you coming?' she asked simply with an unusually seductive grin on her face as Aden grinned broadly back. "Wouldn't miss it,' he replied as she nodded and grazed past him and took the stairs as he watched her from the kitchen.

*

Soon enough night soon fell on the sleepy sea side town and Belle was soon startled awake to a loud banging on the door as she slowly sat up on the couch and looked around, rubbing her tired eyes before slowly, weakly climbing to her feet and making her way toward the kitchen door. Opening it she was greeted by Geoff and Annie as the barged through the door, after a quick 'hello' to Belle.

Belle excused herself to go and get changed before any more guests arrived and retreated into her bedroom, closing the door and locking it before slipping her long sleeve top over her frail body and looking up, seeing her reflection in the mirror she quickly threw her top at it and made her way over to the wardrobe where she found a nice pair of dark blue skinny legged jeans as she slipped them over her legs and clasped the button in its place. Next she rummaged through her tops and shirts and finally found a nice long sleeve light purple top and slipped it over her body, wincing in pain as she brushed her hands up against her ribs but passing it off just as quickly.

Fixing up her hair and applying some more concealer and foundation to her face she also put on some eye liner and mascara and headed toward the door.

For she had a party to host!

**Chapter 3**

The party was in full swing by the time Nicole and Aden arrived. Nicole had taken over an hour to get ready, bopping to the music as Aden sat in his room waiting very impatiently for the blonde to hurry herself up. Finally Aden had resorted to waiting downstairs, watching some T.V when she came prancing down the stairs in a white halter neck mini dress which made Aden's eyes widen and make every bone in his body arouse at her sight.

Roman had then offered to give them a lift on his way to work, only for Nicole to kindly decline and say that they would be fine walking because it wasn't that far.

As Aden looked around the packed house he could see Nicole making her way over towards a skinny brunette before stopping and looking back to see if Aden was behind her in which she rolled her eyes and wavered him toward her.

Once he was over there Nicole grabbed his hand and pulled him further until they had finally reached the skinny brunette with a pair of skinny jeans and a purple top who looked rather fragile.

"Belle, meet Aden,' Nicole whipped as she spun back around and pushed her way back through the crowded house leaving Aden standing in front of Belle.

"Nice to meet you Aden, Belle Taylor!,' Belle said holding out her hand as Aden took it and shook it gently for fear that he might break her arm off because she was that skinny.

"Aden Jefferies, nice to meet you too,' he replied as Belle smiled weakly before letting go of his hand.

"So you in town for long?' Belle asked, trying to make polite conversation but not really in the mood to do so. Belle just wanted to sleep, to crawl into her nice warm bed and fall asleep.

But she couldn't. "Excuse me,' Belle said as Aden nodded and watched her walk very slowly through the crowd and into the bathroom and shut the door. Aden grinned to himself. "She'd be a lot cuter if she weighed a bit more!. Aden thought to himself, but seeing another smaller brunette standing in the corner talking to Nicole made Aden look up, raise an eyebrow and grin.

Walking over to them he stood next to Nicole and coughed once to get her attention, which he did.

"Annie, Aden, Aden, Annie,' Nicole scowled as Annie held out her hand to shake his, instead he kissed the top of her palm which made her blush a little.

"Very, very nice to meet you Annie,' Aden spoke as Annie nodded whilst Nicole rolled her eyes in disgust. Nicole crossed her arms defensively over her chest as Aden lead Annie away from them, through the crowd and outside.

*

She looked into the mirror and saw that her face was drawn into her cheek bones. I look like death warmed up!. Belle thought to herself as she turned in the taps and splashed water over her face a couple of times before turning the taps back off and looking back into the mirror. As water droplets fell back into the sink.

"Come on Belle, pull yourself together,' Belle spoke to herself as she reached over, pulling the towel from the rack and patting her face dry before looking back up into the mirror to see the discoloured blotches over her face. "****!' she mumbled as she opened the drawer and rummaged through it to find some concealer and more foundation.

Finding nothing, Belle screamed under her breath before she started coughing uncontrollably again as her face went a ghostly white and her lips went slightly purple.

Stumbling over to the toilet she collapsed on the floor and leant her head over the bowel as her stomach churned as her stomach let off small heaves, her body shaking as her chest tightened and she struggled to breathe.

Her throat burning as she continued coughing, one last small heave before she finally felt something coming up as she leant into the toilet bowel and let the contents of nothing spill from her mouth and into the toilet bowl.

*

"You know you are so beautiful,' Aden said as he rubbed his hand over her cheek and leant in closer to her as she giggled.

"Your rather cute too Aden,' she replied back as she looked deep into his emerald green eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you Annie!' Aden said as Annie looked at him, mouth open a gape, not knowing what to do as Aden slowly leant in, wrapping his hands around her waist as he kissed her pink lips, parting them gently with his tongue as he felt her hesitate for a moment before she began to give into him, letting herself fall into him, feeling his hardness up against her.

At that moment all Christian thoughts went out the window as his arousal, aroused Annie as he deepened the kiss, playing with her tongue as she let him.

Yes!. Aden thought as he began to run his hands up the inside of her shirt, feeling as she let go a small moan under their kisses her he rubbed her bare skin. "I'm going to get laid!. He thought to himself. "This is going to be great!.

**Chapter 4**

The salty fresh air whirled through the window as Belle began to stir, rolling over in her bed and wincing as she realised she was lying on her ribs. Pushing herself up in the sheets she looked around the slightly darkened room and yawned before climbing out of bed and walking out into the kitchen where she saw Irene sitting at the table.

"Morning love, sleep well?' Irene asked looking at a very skinny Belle. Irene was beginning to worry about the fragile 17 year old. Her personality had changed dramatically since Belle had come to live with Irene and she had lost a lot of weight and was always wearing clothes that covered herself up even on very hot days.

"Yeah ok,' Belle mumbled as she sat down next to Irene and started picking at her finger nails. Irene noticed that Belle did that a lot, especially first thing of a morning when she would first get out of bed.

"Well love I have to get to work but I think we should sit down and talk about things tonight ok,' Irene said as she sat the cup she was holding back on the table as Belle slowly looked up but kept her head down. "Sure,' Belle replied.

"Well you have something to eat and get ready for school, it is your last day after all,' Irene said as she got to her feet and kissed Belle's hair before picking up her hand bag and leaving the house through the kitchen door.

Belle sat there, slowly craning her neck around to see if Irene had really gone before turning back and slowly reaching over the table and picking up a piece of toast.

*

"Hey you ready to go?' Nicole asked as Geoff opened the front door and nodded before picking up his school bag as Nicole rolled her eyes, giggling before spinning him around and pulling him to him. "Stay still!' she ordered as she began fiddling with his tie as she heard Annie yell out to wait for her.

"There,' Nicole laughed as Geoff smiled and thanked her graciously before yelling for Annie to hurry up as she scurried out the door with her school bag in tow. "K, I'm ready,' she panted as Geoff and Nicole nodded and all walked down the drive to head over to Belle's before school started.

"Something's up with Belle,' Nicole piped up as Annie and Geoff both agreed. "She's looking like death these days, worse and she has no life in here and is really skinny and I'm beginning to worry about her I mean none of us know why she's living at Irene's and she wont talk about it.' Nicole finished as Annie began to talk but then saw Aden walking along the beach.

----------------------------------

He walked along the beach, shoes in his hands as the waves ate away at his feet. He had a massive hang over from drinking last night but couldn't really remember drinking all that much. He did remember kissing a girl last night. Feeling a pair of eyes on him he looked up and saw her looking at him. She smiled and waved as he frowned before giving a fake smile and waved back before continuing along the beach.

*

She applied the concealer to her face as she looked in the mirror at herself. Feeling ashamed of her looks, her body, herself as she started applying the foundation and then her eye liner and finally some mascara. Searching around the bathroom for her wrist band that she had been given from her dad as a little girl she looked down before shaking her head and pushing the band over her wrist.

Looking in the mirror once more she took in a deep breath before she felt her stomach heave as her body started shaking violently once again as she felt her chest tighten once again as she started seeing black moving spots on her eyes and felt a wave of dizziness overcome her before she collapsed, unable to grab hold of anything as everything which was sitting on the sink went flying all over the place.

"Help,' she whispered ever so softly that not even she thought she had said as she began to lose consciousness. "Help,' she whimpered again as she heard a voice yell out her name before she blacked out completely.

WARNING: CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ACTIVITY

**Chapter 5**

"Belle,' Nicole yelled as she walked through the door with Geoff, Annie and Aden closely followed behind her. Nicole glanced angrily toward Aden as he shrugged.

"I heard something from here,' he said as she scoffed and walked into the lounge and looked around at the empty house before glancing toward the bathroom and seeing a pair of feet.

"BELLE!' Nicole screamed as she raced toward the bathroom and over Belle's legs and fell down beside her. Grabbing the girls shoulders she shook Belle violently as Annie raced to the phone and dialled '000' and explained what had happened while Geoff and Aden watched on not knowing what to do.

"Belle, wake up!' Nicole shook her again before stopping in her tracks and resting two fingers on the side of her neck to feel for a pulse. "She has a pulse,' Nicole sighed as Aden walked in the bathroom, manoeuvring over Belle's body and leaning down beside her as he slowly pulled her top up to reveal of ribs protruding excessively through her skin. Lifting her hand up he noticed red grazes on her knuckles which were red rore and looked like they had been bleeding.

"What's this, why are her knuckles grazed?,' Aden asked as he held up her hand in which Nicole looked at as Geoff and Annie stood in the door way as the sound of the ambulance could be heard just down the road.

"I have a feeling, I cant be sure,' Nicole replied as she took Belle's hand and waited for the ambulance to arrive with Aden sitting beside her as well and Geoff and Annie who were standing at the bathroom door.

"Is she sick?' Annie asked innocently as Geoff wrapped his arms around his little sister as Nicole looked up, worry etching every inch of her face. "Something like that,' Nicole replied as she looked over at Aden as he looked back at her.

*

"Morning Irene,' Roman said as he walked into the kitchen as Irene looked up from cutting up the food in front of her and smiled as Roman proceeded to put his apron around his waist.

"Morning love,' Irene replied as she went back to cutting up the stuff in front of her before picking it up and placing it in the bowel as Roman walked over to join her. "So what's it like having another male in the house?'

Roman smiled as he put some plates down as Irene started putting the stuff on them. "Well Nicole and Aden haven't killed each other yet so that must be a plus. They haven't hooked up yet as far as I know so I cant complain there so good so far I'd say,' Roman replied as Irene laughed.

"Well they cant be any worse than Belle, she will barely speak to me, she's changed so much, her personality, clothing, even her eating habits, I'm really beginning to worry about her,' she spoke as Roman looked at Irene and nodded, remembering a conversation he had not so long ago had with Nicole about Belle.

"Nicole was saying she has been different more distant, skinny and just really down all the time,' Roman said as Irene looked up and nodded before frowning. "I told her just to let Belle know she's there for her no matter what, and if Belle doesn't want to talk then you cant really make her, just let her know your not going anywhere,' Roman replied as he picked up the plates as Irene nodded.

As Roman walked out carrying two plates the phone rang. Wiping her hands on her apron she walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Irene Roberts... yes I... oh my god is she alright... yes I'll be right there,' Irene hung up the phone just as Roman walked back into the kitchen and saw the worry on Irene's face.

"What's wrong, is everything ok?' he asked as Irene looked up at him and took a step back.

"It's Belle, that was the hospital, Belle's in hospital, she's collapsed,' Irene said as Roman didn't know what to say. "Go,' he finally said as she looked up at him and nodded. "I'll be fine here, I'll call in one of the casuals until you get back ok, go,' he urged her as she took off her apron, picked up her hand bag and raced out of the Diner.

----------------------------

She raced through the emergency doors and almost bowled over two nurses as she raced over to the nurses station and smacked up against it as the nurse looked up. "Belle – Taylor,' Irene panted as the nurse opened her mouth to say something as someone behind Irene spoke up. "Irene,'

Irene spun around to see Rachel Armstrong standing there as Irene raced over to her. "What's happened, is Belle ok?' Irene asked as Rachel held out her hands to calm the woman down.

"She is now. Irene how long has Belle been making herself sick?' Rachel asked as Irene's eyes widened and she clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. "I... I didn't know,' she said as Rachel nodded and walked over to one of the seats and sat down, ushering Irene to do the same. Once Irene was sitting down Rachel began to speak again.

"Belle's weight is dangerously low for a 17 year old teenager, a normal weight would be around 45/50 kilograms but at the moment, Belle weigh's 22 kilograms which has amazed me that she hadn't collapsed before now. Belle's oesophagus is torn but I can't understand why she hasn't coughed up any blood, her major organs have begun to shut down and that is not good. Irene Belle needs professional help but she won't let us give her any fluids or put a canula in her arm or anything, maybe you can talk to her,'

-------------------------------

"Belle can you please talk to me, why are you doing this to yourself?' Nicole asked as she looked out the door to make sure no one else was around to hear this. "I'm not doing, anything!' Belle said through gritted teeth as she kept her head lowered and picked once again at the cuticles of her nails. "Belle making yourself sick is not doing nothing, your killing yourself, cant you see what this is doing to you,' Nicole was concerned for her friend and was going to try and get her to see sense but nothing was getting through to Belle.

"You, you have no idea what I am doing so just get out and leave me alone,' Belle said finally looking up at Nicole and stopped picking at her nails. "You have no idea how beautiful you are Nic, I envy you. I wish I was as skinny, as pretty, as smart as you but I'm...'

"You are Belle,' Nicole cut her off as Belle shook her head in disagreement and lowered her head back down just as Irene walked in which made both Belle and Nicole jump lightly.

"Hi Irene,' Nicole said as Irene nodded and put her hands on Nicole's shoulders. "Hi love, you better get going to school, let them know Belle wont be there and I'll call the principal to explain why,' Irene spoke as Nicole nodded, looking at Belle who refused to look at her before picking up her school bag and walking out as Irene closed the door and dragged a chair over to the bed and sitting down looking at Belle. "What are you doing to yourself love, your not well,' Irene said as she saw Belle roll her eyes and slowly look at Irene.

"I told Nicole and I'll tell you, I'm not doing anything now can we go home please?' Belle asked as Irene didn't know how to deal with this, she had never had to deal with something so big like an eating disorder before and didn't know how to handle it. "Rachel wants to examine you...'

"No!,' Belle said as she shot a look at Irene and shook her head. "I want to go home and I DONT want people touching and poking and prodding me so find out if I can go or not,'

*

"Aden, Aden wait up!' Annie yelled as she ran along the beach to catch up to Aden who finally stopped and turned to look at her. "I wanted to thank you,'

"What for?' Aden asked raising an eye brow as Annie smiled and looked down before back up. "For respecting my decision last night,' Annie replied as Aden laughed and nodded. "You mean you not wanting to have sex but the other stuff we did,' he replied as she blushed a little and nodded without another word.

"Annie can I ask you something?' Aden asked as Annie looked up and nodded. "Have you ever been given ummm, have you ever been...' he trailed off not knowing how to put it into words as she giggled. "What, fingered or aroused without a penis inside me?' Annie finished as Aden laughed and nodded. "Yeah I mean, yeah,'

"No Aden I haven't, you were the first to make me, well, wet with just your fingers and a tongue so if we don't mention this to anyone I would be very happy. Christian girls arn't meant to do that sort of stuff you know,' she replied as Aden laughed and nodded. "Our little secret, I promise,' he replied as she nodded before turning and walking off up the beach as she saw Nicole walking along with Geoff as both had stopped to wait for her.

*

Irene unlocked the door as Belle walked in, arms crossed over her chest as she went to go straight into her bedroom. "Ahhh no you don't girlie, back here,' Irene said as Belle stopped at her door and turned her head to look at Irene who sat the keys in the bench and walked to the fridge and pulled out the butter, lettuce, tomato, german and bread. "Your going to have something to eat and you wont be leaving that table until I see it is all gone,' Irene threatened as Belle just looked at Irene, watching as she made the sandwich and poured a glass of orange juice and sat them on the table before looking at Belle.

"Sit and eat,'

**AN:** Now I know this is an Aden/Belle centric and the next chapter will have a Belle/Aden scene

WARNING: CONTAINS SELF HARM AND MENTIONS OF ABUSE

**Chapter 6**

She put the last bite in her mouth as her reflexes worked over time heaving as she gagged on her own food wanting to race to the bathroom and bring it all back up. Looking up she saw Irene watching her as Belle struggled but finally swallowed the last bite before looking at Irene. "Can I go now?' Belle asked as Irene shook her head.

"No, now your going to sit here for an hour and your not going to go anywhere near that bathroom,' Irene replied as Belle opened her mouth to protest but Irene lifted her hand up to silence her. "No butts either girlie,'

Closing her eyes she began to feel nauseas as she could feel Irene's burning eyes watching her. Feeling as it wanted to come back up Belle swallowed a couple of times before opening her eyes. "Can I go and lay down for a while?' she asked as Irene watched her before slowly nodding as Belle slowly climbed to her feet and walked into her bedroom and closing the door, not having the guts to lock it as she quickly bolted over to the window, leaning out it and forcing her fingers down her throat as her stomach heaved a couple of times before the contents came flooding back up and out the window as she reefed her hand out of her mouth, grazing her knuckles once again. As she leant on the window seal, letting the contents of green, red, brown and white chunks hit the flower bed before she finally stopped.

Eye's watering as she searched the room for something to wipe her hand with, she found an old top underneath her bed and wiped her hand along with her mouth before stuffing it back under her bed and going over to her drawer and getting out two breath mints.

She then walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge before sighing and wiping her teary eyes just as Irene walked in with a glass of water. "Belle, love I bought you a drink,' Irene said as she walked over around to Belle and sat down beside her, holding the water up as Belle took it and held it weakly in both her hands. "Thanks,'

"Listen love I know I probably seem like the worst person in the world at the moment but I need to do this, for you, so you can get better because you may not believe or want to believe it but you are very sick love,' Irene soothed as she ran a finger through Belle's hair, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You don't know what it's like Irene,' Belle said so low that Irene almost couldn't hear as she frowned.

"What, what's like Belle?'

"What it's like to have to live, every day with what my mother done,' Belle began to shake at just the mere thought of even thinking about her mother let alone talking about her.

"Love what h-'

"I'm going to go for a walk,' Belle interrupted as she sat the glass of water on her bedside table and climbed to her feet and walking around the bed and out the door, leaving Irene sitting there, pondering over what could be so bad that Amanda had done to cause this.

*

"So do they know what is wrong with Belle?' Geoff asked Nicole as they all stood around there lockers inside the school hallway as Nicole fumbled in her mind of an excuse. "Not that I know of,' she lied before looking down and pretending to fix her hair.

What the hell has happened to me? Nicole thought to herself. I was a perfect liar when I first came here now I suck, I worse than suck! She thought to herself as she fixed the black bow in the side of her hair.

"Well what were those grazes on her knuckles that Aden pointed out?' Annie asked as she looked at Nicole as Nicole looked back up at Annie.

"Look I'm not sure I thought it was something but it's not so I don't know,' Nicole lied as Annie nodded and started twirling her pig tail around in her hands. Nicole noticed that Annie had a light glow to her face. "Annie why are you glowing?' Nicole asked as Annie looked up quickly to see Nicole very interested and Geoff confused as he tried to figure out what Nicole meant by 'glowing'

"What?' Annie asked also a little confused as Nicole laughed. "Your glowing, like you've just realised sex or something,' Nicole giggled as Geoff looked at Nicole with a frown as Annie's whole body flushed red but Annie also laughed.

"Don't be stupid, I'm Christian Nicole,' Annie said as she turned and opened her locker, pulling out an apple and taking a bite out of it.

*

As she walked along the path toward the beach she felt very faint and dizzy as she slowed down her pace to an almost stop and leant up against the fence separating the grass from the long shrubs and the sand. Closing her eyes she took a couple of deep breath's before opening them again and lowering her head.

"You ok?' she heard as she heard a male voice ask behind her. Slowly she cranked her head and saw the boy from the party standing there behind her looking a little worried. "Fine!' she replied giving him a fake smile and turning back around to face the ocean as he moved and stood next to her.

"Hey your knuckles are bleeding,' he said as she quickly looked down before pulling her long sleeve top partly over them.

"Yeah, accident,' she replied as she looked at him and saw that he had that look she had seen plenty of times before, the look that said "Yeah right as if"

"Aden, right?' Belle questioned as Aden nodded and turned, resting his elbow on the fence and looking at Belle. "Yeah and your Belle,'

Belle looked at him, surprised he would even remember her name because they barely even had a proper conversation to begin with. Well that and the fact that if she were him, she wouldn't remember a name after a two minute conversation and an ugly looking girl staring at him.

"I heard crashing at your place earlier and went to find Nicole, I wasn't going to but thought you were being robbed or something, lucky I did seeing as we found you passed out in the bathroom.'

"Yeah sorry 'bout that, haven't been feeling the best lately,' Belle said as Aden smirked and nodded. "I can tell,' he replied as Belle shot him an unimpressed look before closing her eyes once again.

"Listen Belle, those grazes arn't an accident, never have been have they?' he asked as Belle slowly opened her eyes and looked at him before gently shaking her head. "No,' she whispered.

"I'm pretty good at listening you know,' he said as she smiled gently, her first real smile in a long time. Lifting her head up she eyed him carefully, taking in every feature before resting her eyes on Aden's. "Pretty good,' she said as he grinned and pushed himself off from the fence and held out his hand for her to take. "Very good,' he replied.

*

The sun was beaming down as the kids in uniform sat outside underneath the trees, in the shade, on the picnic tables under shaded trees just to get away from the blare of the sun. Geoff, Annie and Nicole were sitting on the grass in the sun with all different kinds of kids looking at them like they were complete weirdo's as they chatted away and ate their lunch which they had bought back from the Diner.

"I wonder how Belle's doing,' Nicole more said to herself than anyone as Geoff and Annie agreed as Nicole looked at them both before sighing and sitting her half eaten salad roll down in the plastic paper on the grass. "I have to tell you something,' she said as Geoff and Annie both looked at Nicole as she took a deep breath and let go before looking at them both and starting to talk.

"Belle has been making herself sick. Those grazes on her knuckles are from forcing her fingers down her throat to make herself sick and all the weight she has lost is because of it. Belle has an eating disorder,' Nicole piped up as Geoff and Annie looked utterly surprised, both mouth agape in shock and eyes wide with fear and anger present.

*

"When I was little, my mum and dad split up and dad left and moved away and I never saw him after that day. Mum got really depressed and started drinking every night and day. As I got older, When I first turned 13 mum got a new boyfriend and after two months he moved in with us, after that mum changed and she was always extremely happy and sometimes slurring her words. Anyway when I was 14 mum and her boyfriend started fighting, once in a while, then once every month, soon enough it was weekly and then daily and so when mum went out Da... David started coming into my room when she wasn't home and, touching me, groping me, kissing me, well one day I stood up to him and told him to get out, I told him "Get out of my room, get out, get out, get out" and then he hit me and left. A couple of minutes later he came back with...' Belle's voice broke as the tears were now running freely down her face as he foundation began to fade and the red blotches on her face became visible.

"With what...?' Aden asked as Belle rested her hands over her face and tried to control her breathing as she once again began to feel dizzy.

"A base ball bat,' she said as she began to shake violently and started gasping for air as her face once again went a ghostly white and her lips tinged purple.

"Belle its ok,' Aden soothed as he rubbed her back gently. "What happened?'

**Chapter 7**  
What happened to Belle?

**WARNING: CONTAINS SELF HARM, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Chapter 7**

"It's ok, you can tell me,' Aden tried to comfort the teen, not knowing at all how she was feeling, this usually wasn't Aden's sort of thing, he was used to hooking up with girls and getting his bit, not sitting there listening to a clearly traumatised girl telling him her darkest secrets. He didn't know why he said he was a very good listener but he just felt compelled to this girl for some reason and he barely even knew her, and she barely knew him yet she was spilling her guts to him.

"No,' she whispered ever so softly as she sniffed and wiped her now red puffy eyes and her blotchy face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't feel so comfortable telling a complete stranger my life,' she began to sob again as more violent shakes over took her fragile and skinny body.

"I should go,' she said as she went to get to her feet as Aden quickly followed. As Aden watched her stand up she suddenly lost her balance and tumbled over as Aden caught her and held her in his arms, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through his body as he held her close to him.

"Sorry,' she whispered as he took hold of her waist and held her up, making sure she had her footing before he let go. "You ok?' he asked as she smiled weakly again and nodded. "Have you eaten?' he asked as her eyes shot open and she looked at him, wondering whether he knew or whether he was just asking a random question.

"Yeah, just before I left,' Belle lied as Aden nodded. Well technically it wasn't a lie, Belle did eat before she left, even if she was forced to by her guardian she did eat and Aden seemed to believe her, she wasn't going to just blurt out that she made herself throw it back up outside her bedroom window.

"Listen,' Aden said as Belle looked up at him, feeling the heat from the sun starting to get to her as she hadn't had nothing to drink today, she didn't even drink the orange juice Irene had got her with her lunch. "I'm going to a party tonight, why don't you come,' he said as she looked at him, wondering why on earth he was asking her of all people.

"Sure, I guess I'll go, give me your phone and message me with the address and I'll meet you there,' she said as Aden smiled and nodded before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his mobile phone before handing it to Belle, looking at her knuckles which had finally stopped bleeding and were starting to scab as she typed her number into his phone before handing it back to him.

"So I'll see you tonight then, will message you with time and place,' he said as Belle nodded and started making her way up the beach with her arms folded across her chest.

-------------------------------

She raced through the kitchen door and straight to the cupboard before stopping in her tracks when she saw the padlock on the cupboard door as she looked around the other cupboard which contained food and saw that they also were padlocked. Racing over to the fridge Belle pulled on it but nothing happened and then she saw it, push over locks on the fridge and freezer.

"No,' Belle whispered as she raced into her bedroom and searched all her hiding places and seeing that everything was gone. "No, no, no, NO, NO, NO' she yelled as panic began to rise as she ran her fingers through her hair before racing into the bathroom and looking in the mirror before reefing the drawer open and pulling out a small box.

Sitting the box on the sink counter she looked at it before opening it and pulling out a small square blade and holding it between her middle and index finger before placing it down next to the box.

Looking down at her wrist and then at the blade, she glanced back at her wrist before pulling her sleeve up and removing her wrist band her father had given her, revealing red scars all the way up her arm, some over lapping each other where she had run out of room on her arm.

Trailing her finger over the scars as tears appeared in her eyes before she looked back up into the mirror as images of her past flooded through her brain and echoed back through the mirror as her bottom lip quivered before she pushed the door shut and pushed the lock in.

Opening another drawer she pulled out a face washer and picked up the blade, sliding down the cupboard onto the floor as she started sobbing quietly as she moved the blade around in her fingers before placing it down on her arm, before removing it so it hovered over her arm an inch as more images flashed through her mind before she pushed the blade into her skin and pulling back as she whimpered as her skin ripped and blood seeped through, running down her arm and dripping onto the face washer which she had placed underneath her arm as her sobs became louder as she made another cut, deeper this time as this one hurt more and she screamed through gritted teeth before dropping the blade as it fell to the floor and letting her arm fall onto the face washer, leaning her head back onto the cupboard and crying uncontrollably.

*

"I just don't believe it, what would make Belle do something like this to herself?' Roman asked as Irene shook her head and looked sadly back at him.

"I don't know, as soon as she left I called in a lock technician to fit locks on all the cupboards and even the fridge and I searched her bedroom. Roman you should have seen what she had hidden in there,' Irene's voice cracked as she took a breath. "How could I not have seen this, seen the signs,'

"Irene you cant blame yourself, Belle fooled everyone, even her friends and I can tell you that Nic picks up on everything so she even fooled Nicole. All you can do now is encourage her to get help before she ends up killing herself,'

"Yeah I know love, I'm just worried that what she is doing now has something to do with why she left her mother's place,' Irene replied as Roman nodded in understanding. Looking at the time Irene's eyes widened as she picked up her bag. "Love I have to get back are you going to be ok here?' she asked as Roman nodded and practically pushed her out of the kitchen. "I'll be fine, you just get home to Belle ok,' he said as she nodded and waved before leaving the Diner.

*

"So what are we meant to say to her?' Annie asked as Nicole shrugged and looked at Geoff who was frowning and looked like he was in deep thought. "I mean by the sounds of it she didn't listen to you so she most likely wont listen to us,' Annie kept talking as Nicole looked back at her as Nicole stopped in her tracks as Annie soon stopped, Geoff how ever kept walking and got a meter ahead before realising Nicole and Annie weren't with him.

Racing back toward them as the girls were giggling and laughing, Geoff blushed slightly before nodding his head. "Ok, funny very funny,' he said as Nicole looked at him before looking up and seeing Aden headed towards them.

"Hey there blondie boy,' Nicole piped up as Aden rolled his eyes, beginning to grin evilly before getting close enough to them. "Hey prima ballerina,' he replied as Geoff grinned broadly and Nicole shot evil stares at him as Annie looked away grinning.

"So what's up?' Nicole asked as Aden rested his elbow on her shoulder, leaning up against her like she was some sort of leaning post.

"Party, tonight, you guys gunna come?' Aden asked as Annie suddenly looked up at him as he winked, making her blush a little as she quickly looked away from him.

"Sure am,' Nicole chirped, now feeling rather happy that there was another party on tonight. "Where is it?' she asked as Aden grinned broadly and pushed himself off Nicole and stood next to her.

"Up at some place called... The look out,' Aden said as Nicole nodded. "So Geoff you in or out?' Aden asked as Geoff smiled.

"I'm in, can Annie come?' Geoff asked as Annie looked up at the mention of her name before looking at Geoff and then at Aden who grinned broadly before nodding. "Course she can,' Aden replied as Annie smiled sweetly before blushing slightly and entwining her fingers in each other in front of her and swaying back and forth.

"So who else is going to be there?' Nicole asked as they all began walking along the path once again, Aden walking with them.

"I've got to message Belle but she's coming,' Aden said as Geoff, Annie and Nicole all stopped in there tracks and looked.

"She's out of hospital?' Nicole asked as Aden nodded and looked at them all looking back at him with worried faces.

"Is there something up?'

**WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Chapter 8**

Aden knocked on the door and waited for an answer before sighing as no answer came. Knocking again he waited as he heard shuffling before the door creaked open and Belle's face appeared in the crack of the door.

"What, what are you doing here?' Belle asked as her voice croaked a little.

"Can I come in?' he asked as she looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly and moving backward, pulling the door open wider and moving out of the way as Aden smiled gently and walked inside as she closed the door behind her and followed him into the lounge before offering him a seat on the lounge which he kindly took. "I just had a chat with Nicole, about you,' he said as Belle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Great,' she whispered under her breath as she saw Aden look at her and wait for an answer in which she didn't give before he started talking again. "They are very worried about you when I said you were coming to the party tonight and then they told me something which makes a hell of a lot of sense,' Aden pressed on as Belle started tapping her foot lightly, feeling very frustrated once again.

"Just talk to me...'

"About what, Aden,' Belle finally cracked as she yelled at him as her arms flung out in front of her. "About the fact that everything is my fault, that after David... after what happened that I felt so sick and, dirty that I began doing this,' Belle pulled up the sleeve of her right arm, revealing the very old scars up her arm and the newly fresh ones which were red around the cut. "So god damn dirty that I rebelled against my mother and was always getting into trouble until she saw them and sent me away to a clinic; I was so god damn happy when she sent me away because he couldn't, touch me, well I thought he couldn't until he started visiting me which was when I started forcing myself to throw up,' tears were now streaming down Belle's cheeks and her face was ghostly white but she couldn't stop, everything she was feeling was out on the table now and Aden knew it, a complete stranger knew it.

"I know I have a problem, and I know it's killing me but... I, I want it to Aden. I just want to die so I can... can stop... feeling,'

Aden looked at Belle and saw her whole body shaking violently as her lips went purple and her hands dropped to her side and her legs began to wobble. Jumping off the couch he ran toward her as her legs gave way and she fell into him as violent sobs over took her body and she closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest as she sobbed into him.

"I just want to die,' she repeated over and over again as she rested her arms onto Aden's as he kept a tight grip onto her as Nicole, Geoff and Annie stood in the door way, over hearing everything that had been said between the two. Tear forming in Annie and Nicole's eyes and Geoff just standing there in complete shock.

"Belle,' Nicole said quietly as tears ran down her cheeks, along with Annie as Aden kept one hand around Belle but gently moving it up her back before slipping his other hand below her legs and scooping her up as she leant into him still weeping but slowly pointing toward her bedroom as he carried her in there as Geoff, Annie and Nicole stood rooted at the kitchen door.

----------------------------

Walking back out of Belle's bedroom after finally convincing her to get some sleep, he walked into the lounge to see Nicole still there, but no Geoff or Annie in sight. "Where's Geoff and Annie?' Aden asked as Nicole looked up, blood shot, red, puffy eyes and wiped her face.

"Annie took off so Geoff went to find her and take her home,' Nicole croaked as Aden walked over to the couch where she was sitting and leant down in front of her, reaching his hand up and wiping away her tear stained cheeks.

"Come on, lets get home,' he said standing up and holding out his hand for her to take, in which she did. Entwining his fingers in hers; he smiled as she gave a sweet smile back. "So no party,' she said as Aden laughed before shaking his head at her. "No, no party,' he replied before walking, tugging her along as she caught up to him as they left the house, Aden closing the door behind him.

"So do you actually know what happened between Belle and David?' Nicole asked as they walked along the beach, still hand in hand as Aden shook his head before letting go and wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"No and we can only assume until she is ready to reveal the full details. All I know is that what ever happened has and is still affecting her big time and she wants to die to forget it all,' Aden replied as Nicole sighed and leant her head into him as they continued along the beach toward where Nicole lived and where Aden was staying.

"You know, when dad said you were coming to stay for the Summer I thought you were going to be different, an ass to be honest but your not, your quite the opposite,' Nicole said as Aden smirked and nodded.

"No, I'm an ass but I think this place is affecting me,' he replied as Nicole giggled and pushed him to the side as he stumbled before gathering his footing and stopping and looking at her as she stopped and looked back at him giggling.

"You did not, just do that,' he said as he positioned himself, looking ready to chase her as she grinned and began laughing. "I'm so going to get you,' he said as she screamed and turned, running off down the beach as Aden began chasing her as her screams echoed down the beach.

Catching up to her he grabbed onto her as she screamed and spun her around in circles, making himself dizzy as he lost his footing and they both tumbled down onto the sand backwards as Nicole landed on top of Aden and they both cracked up laughing. Pushing Nicole off him so she landed next to him as they continued laughing, Nicole had almost forgotten about what had happened earlier as Aden climbed to his feet and grabbed her hands and reefing her to hers as well as she almost stumbled right back into him from the full force of him pulling her up.

"C'mon, let's get back,' he said as she nodded and linked her arm through his and they began walking once again back to the house.

*

Irene walked through the door and closed it behind her and looking around to see an empty house, a quiet house. Looking at the cupboards and noticing that they were still padlocked she walked over to the fridge and looked at that, also still padlocked.

"Hmmm,' she said as she walked through the Belle's room and saw the door shut. Opening it quietly as light began streaming through the door into Belle's room Irene looked in and saw a very small, but very there bump in under the duvet and looked actually very surprised that Belle was asleep and not at that party being held up at the look out.

Closing the door she walked back into the kitchen and switched on the kettle before making herself a cup of black herbal tea as she was beginning to get a head ache from everything that she had found out most recently.

Once she had made her tea she walked into the lounge and plonking herself down on the couch, lifting her feet up and resting them at the other end as she held the hot cup in both hands. "Oh lord,' she said to herself as she closed her eyes and sighed before lifting the cup up to her lips and taking a small sip of it.

*

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning,' Aden said as he stood at his bedroom door, leaning up against the door frame as Nicole stood no more than an inch away from him and nodded. "Yeah I guess so,' she replied as she put her hands on his shoulders and leant up onto her tippy toes and kissed him gently on the cheek before letting go and walking down the hall to her bedroom door. "Night!' she said, giving him a long, lingering look before disappearing into her bedroom as she door shut gently behind her.

Smiling to himself as he watched her bedroom door for a moment he then turned around and walked into his bedroom, closing his door behind him and slipping his shirt over his arms and head and throwing it on the floor before sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking off his shoes.

Removing his belt he then pulled off his jeans and also threw them with his top before pulling back the duvet cover and climbing under it and switching off his bedside lamp, leaving the room in complete darkness as he slowly let his mind drift off to sleep.

[1:28 AM]  
The door slowly creaked open as she poked her head inside and whispered his name. "Aden,' before slipping inside and pushing the door shut before leaning up against it as he slowly began to stir but did not wake, instead just rolling over.

Smiling she crept over to the empty side of the double bed and pulled the covers back before climbing under it with him, slipping her hand over his torso and down until she found the edge of his boxers, she slipped her hand down and started toying between his legs as she felt him harden and moan as more movement erupted as his hand went down with hers and encouraged her as he hardened more.

A wide grin spread across Nicole's face, she didn't know whether his eyes were open or not as she kept playing down underneath the covers. Nicole felt a sudden movement before feeling a warm breath just mere inches over her own face before a tender pair of lips graced hers.

**Chapter 9**

_"Get out, get out of my room, get out, get out, get out,' she screamed as tears ran down her cheeks and flushed red of anger as he raised his fist and hit her as she fell backward with a 'Thud' on the floor beside her bed as he left the room, slamming the door behind him._

Raising her hand up to her cheek which was burning red where she had just been hit she choked back sobs and slowly crawled up and onto her bed as she heard things crashing and banging around in the other room.

She kept her eyes firmly on the door before she heard raging footsteps coming back toward the bedroom and the door handle turned as she whimpered but did not move.

The door was pushed hard as it flung open and he stomped into the bedroom with a base ball bat in his hand as he raced toward her. "Come here bitch,' he yelled as she scrambled backwards as her feet found the edge of the bed in which she couldn't go any further. Reaching the bed he scruffed her hair and pulled her upwards, so she was mere inches away from his angry face before he pushed her, forcefully down as he let go of her hair as her head hit the pillow before he climbed on top of her and smirking such an evil grin it made her shiver before she screamed out for help.

Sitting the bat on the bed he pulled out a piece of rope from his back pocket and grabbed her hands, tying the rope very tightly around her wrists before tying the rest of the rope around the bed head. Pulling out some electricians grey tape he pulled it at, ripping a long piece of with his teeth before clamping it firmly over her mouth as fear spread throughout her eyes.

Ripping her top open, and her favourite top at that he scanned over her gently rounded breasts before smirking ugly and trailing his fingers over her body as she wriggled, trying to get away from his touch.

Trailing his fingers down her stomach he rested them at the tip of her jeans before looking at her and beginning to un-button her button and pulled the zip down.

She awoke in a pool of sweat and pushed herself up as tears were also streaming down her cheeks and her hair was sticking to her neck and face as she ran her fingers through her wet hair.

Pushing the duvet back she climbed out of bed and saw that where she had been lying was completely soaked. Wiping her cheeks and eyes she proceeded to remove the duvet and sat it down on the floor, also removing the sheets she walked to her door and pulled it open before walking into the bathroom and plonking them in the basket and walked into the hall and got a new pair of bright pink satin sheets.

After re-making her bed she put the duvet back on and climbed back into bed and dimming her lamp as she held onto the duvet tightly as slowly tears started forming in her eyes.

Reaching over, she switched off her lamp and closed her eyes, trying to fall back to sleep but unable to for fear that her nightmare would come back again.

Sighing, she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling as tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes and ran down, falling slowly onto the pillow. Every now and again she would look over at her clock and see the time, 3:17 AM, 3:43 AM, 4:17 AM. Time was ticking by so slowly that Belle wished she could hurry up and fall asleep or do something so she wasn't just lying there.

Slowly the sun started rising and creaking through the curtains as Belle sighed, still unable to sleep. Pulling back the duvet she climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom, deciding that if she couldn't sleep she would instead have a shower.

*

As the sun shone through the curtains and he rolled over, slowly yawning as he opened his eyes and saw a heap of blonde hair lying next to him. He smiled before pulling back the covers and climbing out of bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked back at the sleeping blonde next to him and shook his head with a grin before pulling his boxer shorts back over his legs and walking out of his bedroom to go to the toilet.

After he went to the toilet he walked back into his bedroom and saw that she had moved over to his side of the bed but was still very much sleeping. Going through his draw's he found a clean pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt with 'Billabong' written across it and walked out of his room, closing the door just in case Roman was to walk past and look in before he walked down stairs and into the kitchen and looking at the time on the microwave and looking stunned at the time, 6:15 AM.

Knowing that he was now too fully awake to go back to sleep he decided to go for a walk, maybe along the beach, yes; the beach would be good.

Picking up the key in which Roman had leant to him, he walked to the front door before stopping and looking up the stairs to see if anyone was moving, nothing as far as he could hear so he unlocked the front door, pulled it open and left, making sure to lock it on his way out.

-------------------------------

She woke just as she heard the front door close and looked around the room, rubbing her eyes before making out where she was, sitting up she looked over her shoulder and saw that the other side of the bed was empty and then looked around the room for any sort of clock to see what the time was. After much searching she found Aden's phone in his jeans pocket in which he had worn the day before and looked at the time, mouth agape at how early he was awake.

Quickly putting his phone back where she had retrieved it, she climbed out of bed she crept over and pulled his door open, peaking her head out the door and seeing no sign of life she quickly pulled the door open and crept down the hall and into her room where she quietly shut the door and climbed into her bed.

Hopefully dad doesn't know about what happened last night! She thought to herself as she reached into her draw and pulled out her ipod, switching it on and placing the ear phones in her ears before closing her eyes. There was no way she was getting up so early.

*

He was walking along the beach, taking in the salty air and watching the ocean so calm, he had never seen something so spectacular as the sun rising over the water, the tinges of red, orange, yellow and purple illuminating the sky and reflecting from the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it?' he heard a female voice behind him as he turned around and saw the skinny brunette standing there before him. "Yeah,' he replied as she smiled gently and sat down where she had been sitting as he sat down beside her.

Silence over took them both as only the sound of the ocean was all that they both could hear. Both closed their eyes for a moment before re-opening them and looking at each other. "I wanted to thank you,' Belle finally spoke as Aden turned and looked at her, smiling sweetly. "What for?' he asked.

"For not cracking onto me like you have Nicole and Annie,' she replied as his smile faded and turned into a frown. Belle looked at him and smiled once again before nodding. "You came to the Bay to have fun, hook up with chicks and party; right,' was that a question? Aden thought to himself as Belle started giggling. He hadn't heard her giggle since he had arrived in the Bay. "Not a question,' she said as he smiled.

"Yeah I did,' he replied as Belle nodded and looked at him for a moment before frowning. "What?' he asked as she shook her head.

"Are you being a 'playa' because its who you think you are or because you think it's the only way to get a girl?' Belle asked as Aden frowned and looked away before looking back at Belle. "What do you mean?' he asked, confused as she shook her head.

"Just try being yourself Aden because being yourself is better than trying to be someone else,' she said before she climbed to her feet and waved him a goodbye before walking back up the beach, leaving Aden thinking about what she had just said to him.

**Chapter 10**

_Dear Diary,_

I don't know what it is but something about this new guy called Aden Jefferies who is staying with Nicole for the Summer makes me feel I don't know, hope. It's weird because I know nothing about this guy.

Everyone knows now that I've been making myself sick, after two years of hiding this I can't do it anymore, I spent so long hiding it that I forgot almost how to tell the truth.

This guy Aden, is such a playa, he's already tried getting with Annie but because she's religious she wouldn't have done anything with him but I am sure he has already slept with Nicole.

I said something to him today which made me think about what I had said afterwards, and it makes no sense to me because I have forgot how to be myself.

Well that's all for now

B X

*

He walked through the door and pushed it shut behind as he headed into the kitchen to see Roman sitting at the table eating some toast. "Morning,' Roman said as he munched away on his toast.

"Morning,' Aden replied as he opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice an poured himself a glass and walked over and sat down opposite Roman. "Can I ask you something?' Aden asked as Roman nodded.

"Do you think I party to try and be someone else or if its because I am?'

Roman frowned and sat his toast down before thinking for a moment before looking back over at Aden. "To be honest I wouldn't have a clue mate,' Roman replied as Aden nodded just as a blonde came prancing into the kitchen wearing a pair of mini shorts and a tank top. "Morning,' She chirped as Aden and Roman both looked at her, seeing that she was much more happy then she usually was.

"Morning,' they both replied as she took the orange juice from the counter and poured herself a glass before putting the juice back in the fridge and looking at them both before leaving the kitchen as they heard her running up the stairs.

Aden smiled, glad that she wasn't embarrassed about what had happened between them and finished off his orange juice before getting to his feet and putting the glass in the sink. "I have something I need to do,' he said as Roman nodded and waved him goodbye as Aden left the kitchen and the house.

-------------------------------

She once again found herself sitting on the beach, in that exact spot she had been sitting earlier with a certain someone named Aden. She thought back to when she had gotten her first boyfriend. She was 14 at the time and was going through terrible things so never bought him back to her house, never kissed him very much, only just held hands with him, but never let him touch her. She couldn't, it was too painful at the time, reminding her of David and what she had been through, before she met Aden she had just wanted to end all her pain; still did.

But something about him had changed her, she was smiling more times in one day then she had done over the past year. But she knew that it was just having someone different around.

"Thought I'd find you here,' she heard him say behind her as she craned her neck behind her, seeing him standing there. "And how'd you know I'd be here?' she asked as he sat down beside her and shrugged his shoulders. "I have a sixth sense I do,' he replied as she looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"What?' he asked as he grinned. "Did I say something funny?'

Belle stopped laughing and looked at him as she shrugged her shoulders as he smirked before nodding. "What you said to me earlier,' he said as Belle nodded and crossed her legs in the sand. "Maybe you should take your own advice on some of that,' he replied as she went to say something but nothing coming out.

"You have an eating disorder that is killing you, and... you cant even take your own advice, even though you are so smart, beyond your years for a 17 year old girl,' Aden replied as Belle frowned, not sure if she wanted to listen to this but unable to move either.

"I don't know how to be anyone else,' she replied as this was Aden's turn to listen. "For the past two years I've been living with Irene and she doesn't know why or what happened. I've been hiding what Ive been doing for so long now I forgot how to just be me. I don't even know who me is anymore,' she replied as Aden smiled and took her hand in his before looking out to the ocean.

"Then let me help!' he replied

WARNING: CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE AND RAPE AND SELF HARM, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Chapter 11**

She burst through the door and around the kitchen bench, racing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut as tears streamed down her cheeks as she leant up against the sink and looked in the mirror as her red, puffy eyes shone bright with fresh tears.

"Belle,' she heard his voice through the bathroom door as she closed her eyes and tried blocking out his voice. "Belle,' he said again as she choked back a couple of sobs before yelling back out. "Leave me alone,''

Reefing open the draw she rummaged through the draw until she found the box and pulled it out before pulling out the silver blade and entwining it through her index and middle finger as she heard a tap on the door. "Don't do it Belle,'

He is pleading her, why is he pleading her? Belle thought to herself as she looked back in the mirror as she sniffed and lowered her head in shame. Turning around she slid down the sink cupboard and looked at the blade before pulling her sleeve up her wrist and lowering the blade down onto her skin.

-------------------------------

He could still hear her sobbing through the door as he pressed his ear up against it and listened as she suddenly whimpered in pain. Aden felt his heart drop as he listened to her whimper again before he heard the click of the lock. Pushing down on the door handle as it slowly opened, he pushed the door open as Belle sat on the floor with the blade in her hand and two cuts on her arm which were bleeding as she sobbed loudly before looking up at Aden, thinking if he saw her he would run a mile; instead, he leant down beside her and picked up the cloth beside her, resting it over her cuts as she sobbed and winced before he reached over, taking the blade from her hand and sitting it on the sink.

Sitting down beside her, he kept one hand on the cloth on her wrist and used his free arm to put his arm around her shoulder's and pull her close to him as she fell into him and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Ssshhh it's ok, it's going to be ok,' he whispered as her body began to shake and she turned a ghostly pale white.

"How?' she sobbed as Aden's heart once again sank. No girl had ever had this much of an effect on him, not in his whole life; except now. Aden didn't know how it was going to be ok, he just wanted to make her feel better, not only had she effected him, but butterflies were doing back flips around in his stomach, even if she was crying her heart out.

"I don't know, but your not alone,' he replied as she choked back a couple of sobs as the pain had now subsided from her cuts in which Aden was still holding the cloth over as blood has seeped through.

"But I am, I've always been alone, never in love, never wanted to be in love because of....' her voice trailed off as more sobs escaped her mouth and a lump formed in her throat.

"Belle what happened, what really happened between you and David?' Aden asked sympathetically as Belle looked up, horror stricken face upon her face as realisation hit home for her. Bursting out into violent sobs as she leant her head into the crook of Aden's neck. "I can't...' she whispered through sobs as Aden rubbed her arm up and down.

"Yes you can,' he replied as he took his hand off the cloth and lifted Belle's chin up so she was looking at him. "One step at a time Belle; one step,'

*

Annie and Geoff was walking along the beach, it was the first day of the Summer Holidays and after receiving a phone call from Nicole, what you would call a very; un-Nicole like. Nicole had rung them in a very chipper mood, very happy for some unknown reason in which Annie and Geoff were very keen to find out.

Annie stopped and held her arm across Geoff's stomach as Geoff followed Annie's gaze and saw Nicole along the beach in a bikini flirting with some random guy who was tall, very pale white and too skinny for his own good.

Annie's mouth dropped open in shock as did Geoff's. Both knew that Nicole's taste in guys were, somewhat better than who she was talking to at the present time. Both ran over to Nicole as she turned away from him and shook her head. "What was that all about?' Annie asked as Nicole laughed.

"Can you believe that guy was flirting with me, like I date or even touch, something like that I mean I have standards,' Nicole chirped as Annie and Geoff looked at one another before laughing along with Nicole.

"How about we go to the Diner,' Nicole said after a moment of all three of them cracking themselves laughing at the thought of Nicole flirting with some random.

"Sure, I could do with a chocolate milk shake,' Annie said as Geoff agreed. Nicole then linked arms with Annie and Geoff and pulled them along the beach, heading to the Diner with Geoff and Annie glancing at each other every now and again.

"And afterwards we'll go and see Belle,' Nicole chirped as Annie nodded and almost tripped over from being dragged along down the beach.

*

"After he hit me, I hit the floor and he left, slamming the door behind him. I pulled myself up onto the bed and listened to David in the other room. Next thing I knew the door was being pushed open and David was coming at me with a base ball bat...' Belle stopped and closed her eyes as Aden gave her arm a gentle squeeze, encouraging her to continue. Taking a deep breath as a single tear trickled down her cheek she went on.

"He grabbed my hair and... and threw me... to... to the bed,' another tear trickled down her cheek as Aden gently began stroking her hair as she closed her eyes. "He tied my hands to the bed head with a piece of rope and... and ripped my shirt open, touching me... my... stomach before he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled my zip down,' tears were now streaming down her face and her breathing had become short and shallow as Aden once again pulled her into him, letting her sob into his shirt.

"Take it slow,' h repeated softly to her as he lifted his other hand and wiped her tear stained face.

Taking two deep breaths Belle then continued. "He pulled my pants down and ... and... picked up the bat, forcing it inside me,' Aden's inside's churned at the horrifying event's that Belle was explaining to him. How could someone do that to a person? He thought to himself as Belle was beginning to shake uncontrollably as she pulled her hands up close to her chest.

"It hurt so much that I couldn't even scream and then he... he ra-' She couldn't bare to say the word as she completely broke down once more.

**Chapter 12**

"Belle look at me,' Aden whispered as they had moved from the bathroom floor to the couch as Belle rested her head in the crook of Aden's neck. Gently looking up at him as he smiled sweetly at her. "I want to help you, if you'll let me,' he said as she looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"What have you done to me Aden Jefferies, because I have shut people out for so long but now,' she looked down for a moment, searching for the right words to express at how she was feeling. "Now I just want to let them in,' she replied as Aden smiled before pulling her back into his chest, stroking her hair gently as she closed her eyes, over-tiredness overtaking her body as she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

*

"Ok so we have to think of something to do to help Belle,' Nicole spoke to Geoff and Annie as they all sat around a table in the Diner, drinking away at their juices.

"Well we could make her listen to us, you know, tell her how worried we are about her and make her realise that she is killing herself and it's not going to make things any better,' Annie chirped in as Nicole nodded and finished off the rest of her juice before looking at Geoff who was still staring at her like she was happy pills or something.

"Look I don't know if there is anything we could say to her that will change her mind any time soon,' Geoff replied as Nicole rolled her eyes and pushed away her empty glass.

"Geoff,' Annie exclaimed as she looked at his little sister as she too rolled her eyes. "We have to do something, we cant let our best friend die or some eating disorder,' Annie lowered her voice as people began to stare at them like they were some sort of weirdo's.

"Ok, ok I give in,' Geoff said in defeat as he too finished off the rest of his juice and pushed the glass away from him, as always Annie was the last to finish.

Both Geoff and Nicole waited for Annie to finish her drink before they all climbed to their feet, Geoff being the good boy he was picked up the glasses and carried them into the kitchen where Roman was cutting up a lettuce for the lunch rush which would be coming in about an hour, had time really gone that fast?

After having Roman asking them what they had planned that day, Geoff then left the kitchen and the Diner to find Nicole and Annie waiting for him outside. Finally, Geoff spoke up. "Nicole, why are you so happy today?'

"That's for me to know Geoffery,' Nicole replied as she turned on her heels and started skipping down the path, Annie and Geoff following in amusement as they made their way to Belle's house.

----------------------------

He gently laid her down on the bed and pulled back the duvet covers, careful not to wake up the sleeping girl as he gently manoeuvred her legs underneath and duvet and pulled it up, covering her skeletal frame before leaning down beside her and pushing a piece of hair away from her face. "For some reason or another,' he said as he watched her roll over onto her side and cuddle the duvet tightly around herself. "I may be falling for you,'

And with that he leant over, kissing her gently on the fore head before standing and pulling the curtains across the window so the room darkened quickly and leaving, closing the door behind him.

Walking into the lounge he saw Nicole, Annie and Geoff walking past the kitchen window and through the door one by one as first Nicole stopped as Annie ran into her, with Geoff running into Annie.

"Aden…' Nicole looked at him suspiciously as Aden waved. "What are you doing here?'

"Getting through to Belle for you,' Aden replied as Nicole's mouth shot open in surprise before she lunged forward and threw her arms around him as Aden stumbled backward before finding his footing and looking quiet stunned. "Whoa! What was that for?'

"How did you get through to her, we tried and none of us could,' Nicole said as she pulled back and looked at Geoff and Annie as they walked through the rest of the kitchen and stood about a meter behind Nicole, both nodding.

"It's amazing what I can do,' Aden replied as he picked up his wallet from the table and replaced it back into his back pocket. "Listen I'm going to get some lunch from the Diner, anyone want to come?'

"Yeah sure,' Annie said as Geoff looked at her, surprised that she spoke up so quickly. Aden smiled before looking at Geoff and Nicole as they both shook their heads as Aden nodded. "Well back soon, are you two going to be here?' he asked as Geoff and Nicole nodded before Nicole made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Well don't go into Belle's room, she's asleep,' Aden retorted as he began walking out the door, Annie in tow. Once Aden and Annie were gone Nicole and Geoff looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders before both looking toward Belle's bedroom, happy that Aden had gotten through to her.

*

"So how did you do it?' Annie asked as they walked along the path toward the Diner, Aden keeping well to himself at the revelation he had just made to a sleeping Belle. Was he really falling for her? He didn't even know her, did he? Would she fall for someone like me? He thought himself before looking at Annie who was watching him carefully. "I just told her that no matter what she did it wouldn't get rid of the pain she felt, that she wasn't alone and that people did care enough to try and help her,' he replied as Annie smiled.

"You truly are amazing you know that,' she said as Aden looked at her with an amused grin on his face before he laughed. "How?' he asked.

"Well your supposed to be this bad boy, hooking up with chick and partying, well you've only been to one party since you came here and you haven't really hooked up with anyone since you came here,' she said as Aden looked at her and grinned. "That's not true, I hooked up with you,'

"Yeah but you could have gone further if you wanted to but you respected my decision and I for one, am amazed at you,' Annie replied as Aden laughed before resuming himself in deep thought once more. Was he really going soft? Was Belle really having this much of an effect? Was he really losing all his bad boy talent? So many thoughts were running through his head, so many things he wanted to find out.

And he was going to…

**Chapter 13**

She rummaged through the bedroom looking for it. Pulling out draw's and jewellery boxes and even in the wardrobe before she finally found it and sighed before she made her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs, straight into the kitchen where she pushed the key into the lock and turned it as a click was heard. Smiling she pulled the key out of the hole and paced it in her pocket before removing the lock from the cupboard door and placing it on the counter top. Pulling the cupboard door open she scanned the contents inside it, licking her lips assertively at the food inside the cupboards.

Chips, chocolate biscuits, lollies, tim tams were sitting right in front of Belle as she looked at which one to choose. Reaching up she picked up the tim tams and shut the cupboard door, replacing the lock and running into her bedroom where she threw the tim tams on the bed before racing back out and running up stairs where she pulled the key out of her pocket and put it back where she found it before tidying up Irene's bedroom the way it was she had first entered.

Running back downstairs she ran into her room and shut the door, pushing the lock across the door before she moved over to her bed and sat down, staring at the tim tams, she contemplated eating just one to see how she would go. Carefully, she opened the packet and picked up a tim tam, hesitating for a moment before bringing it up to her lips and biting down.

*

Aden and Annie were walking back along the path, Aden holding a bag full of chips and Annie staring out at the ocean. Aden looked up before turning to face the front and seeing two familiar faces heading toward him. "What are you two doing here?' Aden asked as Annie looked ahead to see who Aden was talking to, surprised that Nicole and Geoff were walking toward them. "You two were taking so long so we thought we'd come and find you…'

"Oh god Belle,' Aden yelled as he dropped the chips and started running, running straight past Nicole and Geoff who looked confused at what was happening and Annie picking up the chips and beginning to run to catch up to Aden.

"What, what about Belle?' Nicole spun around as Annie and Aden were already a fair distance away from Geoff and Nicole. Looking at each other before they turned and ran after Aden and Annie, no idea what was going on.

----------------------------

He skidded across the cement and almost knocked over a pot plant as he raced through the door, Annie closely behind him as she too almost knocked over the same pot plant as she too bolted through the door.

Looking around the room, Aden saw that Belle wasn't there, in an almost hop he took towards the bedroom and saw the door shut. Pushing the door handle down he pushed the door open and heard sobbing coming from inside. Geoff and Nicole soon came through the kitchen door, Geoff managing to actually knock the pot plant over and break it and Nicole panting so hard she thought she was having a heart attack.

Aden scanned the dark room before looking over in the corner of the room to see her, huddled up into a ball, legs up against her chest and arms around her legs hugging herself tightly as her head rested against her arms and she sobbed.

He carefully walked over to her and leant down beside her, placing his hand on her arm to let her know he was there, Geoff, Annie and Nicole standing at the door watching Aden associate with someone he barely knew.

"Belle,' he said gently as she choked back yet another sob before very slowly lifting her head and looking at Aden, her red, puffy eyes and a ghostly white face and very light pink lips staring at him as she whispered ever so softly. "I'm sorry,'

Nicole looked at Belle and then around the room, before at her bed and noticing an empty tim tam packet sitting in the bed, crumb's sitting next to it. "Aden,' Nicole spoke as Aden turned to look at Nicole as she pointed to the bed. Aden looked and saw the empty packet before turning back to Belle who once again had her head on her arms. "Belle,' he said as she slowly lifted her head to look at him once more. "Did you…?'

No answer was needed as Belle's bottom lip quivered as she began crying loudly once more, digging her head back into her arms. Aden felt like his heart was breaking as he watched her cry before sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him.

Digging her head in the crook of his neck once more, Belle closed her eyes and sobbed as Aden looked up at Nicole, Geoff and Annie before mouthing 'Go and get Irene' to them so Belle couldn't hear him. All three of them nodded before leaving the door way and the house to go and find Irene.

*

"So how is she doing, really?' Roman asked as the Diner had finally gone quiet after the dinner rush. Roman and Irene sat at a table close to the counter drinking a coffee each as Irene shook her head before putting her cup back down on the table.

"I don't know to be honest, she will barely talk to me, I haven't seen her eat a thing since I forced her to that day she came home. I put locks on all the cupboards and even the fridge but I don't know what else to do,' Irene was beginning to give up as Roman reached his hand over the table and took hers. "Don't give up on her yet Irene, she might surprise you,' he said as Irene nodded and smiled unconvincingly at him just as Geoff, Annie and Nicole burst through the Diner door.

"Irene,' Nicole yelled as both Irene and Roman looked up at all three teenagers. "Irene, you've got to come, it's Belle,' she yelled as she turned and raced back out the door, not even waiting for a reply or anything from either her dad or Irene. Geoff and Annie waited as Roman told her to go and that he would be fine here as Irene nodded, getting to her feet and rushing into the kitchen to retrieve her bag and racing out after Geoff and Annie.

-------------------------------

"Belle I think the best thing is for you to come to the hospital to get proper treatment. There is a ward at the hospital especially designed to help people with eating disorders and many other things, they are truly wonderful,' Rachel explained.

Geoff, Annie, Nicole and Aden were sitting at the table and Belle was sitting with Irene on the couch with Irene hugging Belle. "There you will receive daily counselling sessions and at first you will have a tube going in your nose to feed you. Once you have gained some weight the doctors will start trying to get you to eat proper food, small portions at a time. I have to admit Belle it will be very tough at first but you have to be willing to do this, for you,' Rachel said as Belle looked over at Aden, Nicole, Geoff and Annie before turning her head and looking at Irene and back at Rachel.

"I'll do it,' she whispered.

**Chapter 14**

She walked very slowly down the corridor with Irene next to her for encouragement, following the lady that was leading her toward her room. Belle kept her arms across her chest as a protective instinct while darting her eyes each and every way. Other teenagers in the hallway were staring at Belle, some were pointing at her and whispering 'New Girl' and others were just staring at how thin she really was. Even though these kids were going through the same relatively thing they were still judgmental towards her.

Irene rested her hand on Belle's lower back and guided her down the hall as they both kept following the lady as she turned down the hall to her left and walked about ten feet before stopping at a door and pointing inside the room. "This is you sweety,'

Belle looked up at Irene who nodded and smiled as Belle hesitated before walking into the room, Irene closely behind her as they both surveyed the room. A white large room with cream coloured curtains stood before them, a single hospital bed sat in the middle of the room with two chest of draw's, one each side of the bed. "It's... white,' Irene exclaimed as Belle didn't say anything but just kept looking around the room.

After a few more moments of silence the nurse spoke up. "I'll leave you to get settled in and will come and get you soon for your first doctor's appointment,' she smiled at Belle and Irene before leaving the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Belle and Irene alone.

"Are you ok love?' Irene asked as Belle looked at Irene, looking a little overwhelmed before she slowly nodded. "I think so,' Belle replied unconvincingly.

"As long as you want to do this, then you can,' Irene replied as Belle nodded and took a deep breath before looking past Irene at the door to see three girls peeking through the glass window in the door before ducking.

Belle was just about to say something when both herself and Irene heard a female voice yelling down the corridor. "Get away from that door now!'

Irene looked behind her to see a knock at the door before a female entered. "Belle Taylor, I'm Isabel and I'll be your counsellor while your staying here. Now our first session is in an hour but I wanted to introduce myself and give you some information about your stay here,'

Belle looked at the tall, tanned and petite blonde lady who was speaking ever so kindly to Belle. "Ok,' was all Belle managed to say.

"Ok, every time you make progress here and you will get a day release to go out, away from the hospital to see your friends, family, boyfriend...'

"I don't have a boyfriend,' Belle's voice cracked and sounded sad as she looked down before back up at Isabel who smiled gently at her. "When you go backwards in your progress then your visitors wont be aloud to see you. We are very strict and do our best to help anyone who needs it and wants to help themselves but apart from that we are very laid back,' Isabel spoke as Irene already looked very pleased with how things were beginning to turn out.

"Well I'll leave you to it,' Isabel spoke as Irene spoke up. "Excuse me love but, how long will Belle be in here?' Irene asked as Belle looked up at Isabel as Isabel looked back at Bell before looking at Irene. "Now that, that depends on Belle,' she replied before nodding and leaving the room, once again leaving only Belle and Irene alone in the very white and plane room.

*

"How do you think she will go?' Nicole asked as they all sat around the table at Irene's house, waiting for Irene to get back and tell them how she was doing. Aden sat at the back of the rounded table, keeping to himself as Annie watched him carefully, a pang of jealousy and at the same time envy over how much he had come to care about Belle.

"If she really wants this, then she will do ok,' Geoff replied as he looked at Annie, noticing that she was looking at Aden before looking at Nicole and saw that she was also looking at Aden.

"Yeah I guess,' Nicole replied as she rested her head in her hands and sighed just as Irene walked through the door and looked at the four sulking teenagers. "Geez you lot anyone would think someone died,' she said as she sat her bag on the table as all of them looked at her as she rolled her eyes. "She has settled in, it took a while and at one stage she even wanted to come back home but you are all aloud to visit her, if she has a good day and makes progress they'll let her out one day to spend time with everyone, if she goes back a step then no visitors will be aloud so now, it's up to Belle to get through this,' Irene replied as she smiled at each of them before looking at Aden who looked especially down. "Aden, can I have a word?'

"Sure,' Aden replied as he pushed himself up from the seat and followed Irene back outside as Irene closed the door behind. "What's up?'

"I have a message for you, from Belle,' she said as Aden's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "She said, before you arrived she was ready to give up completely, now your here she wants to thank you for giving her hope and hopes that you will go and see her tomorrow,' Irene replied as a smile had formed across Aden's lips as he nodded.

"Course I'll go and see her, she's an amazing girl,' Aden replied as Irene nodded and patted him on the shoulder before nodding.

"She sure is love, she sure is,'

*

"So Belle, do you know why your here?' Isabel asked as Belle sat across from her in the slightly darkened room. A book shelf sat behind Belle and a long wide desk sat next to her and Isabel.

Belle nodded before looking down as Isabel nodded and leant forward in her chair, entwining her fingers through each other. "Why are you here Belle?'

Belle looked up. "Because I... I have an... eating disorder, and need help,' she replied softly, feeling her cheeks flush a tinge of red as Isabel nodded.

"Belle you have taken the first step of getting better, now it's only you who can get better, all I do is help you along the way,' Isabel spoke as Belle nodded before starting to pick at her cuticles.

"So what now?' Belle asked as Isabel looked at her before smiling gently. "Now you are going to head up the hall to the doctor's office where he will put a tube in your nose to start the process. Now I have to warn you Belle, there will be times when you will want to rip it out and go home but that is where we come in ok,'

"Ok,' Belle whispered.

This is going to be hard! She thought to herself.

**Chapter 15**

He pushed the button and heard a bell ring before waiting as a buzzing noise sounded and the double doors Aden was standing at pushed open to let him in. Walking forward as another buzzing noise sounded as he looked behind him to see the doors closing before he turned and saw her standing there in front of him. "Hey,' she smiled sweetly, very happy to see him, to see someone from the outside world.

"Hey yourself,' he replied as he walked forward, embracing her in a hug as she gladly hugged him back tightly, feeling a little more skin, not much but a little more. "How are you feeling?'

"Ahhh you know, overwhelmed, angry, emotional but I'm getting there. I'm just so happy to see you,' she replied as he pulled back and held her hands in his before smiling sweetly at her. "Well you have more color in your cheeks so that's a start, it's great to see you too,' he said as she smiled sweetly.

"Well at least your doing something Belle, it's better than doing nothing,' Aden said as he linked his hand through her's and they walked down the hall toward her room. Girls were staring at Belle from everywhere before looking at Aden and back to Belle, wondering what she had done to get someone as hot as Aden.

"So how are they treating you?' he asked as she nodded and turned to look at him, pointing to the tube which was running down her nose. "I have to wear this all the time, but I don't have to be hooked up to it all the time, I have to have it hooked up for 3 hours a day, you should have seen me yesterday, yelling and screaming at the nurses and then crying and picking at my cuticles,' Belle said as they stopped outside her room for a moment which to Belle was a moment too long as a tall, skinny, pale white blonde came prancing up to them.

"Whose the hottie?' she looked Aden up and down before giving Belle a dirty look. Aden saw this and felt a jolt of anger shoot through his body as Belle just looked at the girl. "Her boyfriend, who are you?' he shot back as Belle looked at him before a small grin formed on her lips.

"Anita, why be with her when you could be with me?' the girl called Anita asked as Belle's smile disappeared as Aden squeezed her hand gently. "Because I love her and I don't know you and by the sound of it want it to stay that way,' Aden finished before walking into Belle's room, pulling Belle along with him as the door closed behind them, leaving Anita's mouth to hang open in complete shock.

*

She was sitting on the beach alone, looking out at the ocean crashing down on the rocks as she just kept staring out into the crimson blue waves. Anger and sadness were washing over her as she watched the rocks being beaten by the waves, wishing that it was Aden she was doing that to.

She thought that when she got with Aden that it meant that he wanted to be with her, but no, he had just wanted to get with her, nothing more, nothing less, who knows how many more people he had gotten with since he got with her.

Annie knew she shouldn't be feeling like this, because Aden was helping Belle which was great, very great. But Annie didn't want Belle to be with Aden and as much as she sounded selfish about it, she couldn't help herself.

She didn't even hear Nicole yelling out her name form down the beach until Nicole had walked right up to her and hit her shoulder, not very hard but it caught her attention as Annie spun her head and looked at Nicole. "Oh hey Nic,'

"Hey Annie, what'cha thinking?' Nicole asked as she took a seat next to her and Annie shrugged before looking at Nicole and saw that she was still glowing. "You've had sex haven't you?' Annie asked innocently as Nicole looked at her and started laughing.

"What makes you say that?' Nicole asked as Annie pointed to Nicole's cheeks. "You asked me the other day at school if I'd had sex because I was glowing, your glowing so have you had sex?' She asked again.

Nicole grinned and looked down and then back up at Annie as Annie smiled sheepishly. "Who?' she asked as Nicole looked away before looking back at Annie.

"Aden...'

**Chapter 16**

"Why did you do that, tell her your my boyfriend when your not?' Belle asked as she pulled her hand out of Aden's and looked at him, feeling overwhelmed and hurt at the same time.

"Look, Belle...'

"No... Aden don't... I've never been pretty, or smart, or confident let alone brave enough to stick up to someone or lie directly to their face if something isn't true,' she said as tears brimmed her eyes and she looked at Aden, disappointment screaming from her face.

"Then we'll make it true,' Aden said as he walked forward and cupped her cheeks looking down at her as she took a breath in, holding it as he leant down and kissed her light, soft pink lips carefully as a lump caught in her throat before she let her arms rest each side of Aden's as her eyes slowly fluttered shut, getting caught in the moment.

*

"You... you slept with Aden,' Annie stumbled to say the words as Nicole nodded before seeing the disturbing reaction on Annie's face. "What?' Nicole asked as Annie shook her head before climbing to her feet. "I almost slept with Aden...' she spat before turning on her heel and storming off down the beach.

Nicole's mouth opened in shock as she watched Annie slowly disappear before turning and looking back at the ocean before letting go a shock gasp which she had caught in her throat. "No...' she said to herself as she dug her hand in the sand and played with it, moving it around with her fingers. "No way,'

*

They stood outside the door, peeking in through the window as they watched them kissing passionately. His muscular frame up against her skeletal frame as they held each other. "She is very pretty,' one girl said as red bags framed her eyes and a pale white face and body,'

"Yeah but she makes herself throw up, how can someone kiss that,' Anita piped up as she watched them finally pull away from each other but gaze into one another's eyes.

"Supposed to you swallowing blades and anything sharp Anita,' another girl with black hair and slits all up her arms replied as Anita scowled at the girl who smirked back at her.

"If they've been together as long as he say's then why hasn't he helped her before now?' Anita said again as another girl looked at her and laughed. "And how many times have you ended back up here Anita, she has come here because she wants to get better, you just come back here because you can't handle the real world,' she said as Anita scoffed and turned, pushing the other girls out of the way and storming off down the hall.

----------------------------

"So... what does this mean?' Belle asked as they took a seat on the bed next to each other, Aden holding Belle's hand as he smiled and looked at her. "I guess this means, I like you and I want to see where we go from here,' Aden replied as Belle looked up into his emerald green eyes as a small smile formed her lips.

"So you don't think I'm... revolting?' she asked shyly as she began to blush.

"No I don't, quite the opposite actually,'

**Chapter 17**

She stormed in the house, slamming the door behind her before stomping up the stairs in a huff as Roman emerged from the kitchen to see what all the door slamming and stomping around was about. "Don't worry about it dad,' Nicole spat as she rounded the corner of the hall and down the hall before a slamming of what was presumed to be her bedroom door was heard.

Roman watched the stairs for a moment before walking back into the kitchen as he heard the front door open mere seconds later and close softly, unlike Nicole who had slammed it almost off its hinges just minutes before.

Roman looked behind him as Aden came walking into the kitchen, a grin plastered across his face. "Hey mate,' Roman said as Aden waved at him before grabbing a glass and turning on the cold tap as glass came streaming out of the tap as he filled his glass up, turning off the tap and turning around, sculling the glass of water before placing the glass in the sink. "Glad to see someone is in a good mood around here,'

"Huh,' Aden looked confused as Roman laughed and pointed to upstairs where Aden heard music playing loudly from a room upstairs. "Nicole, bad mood,' Roman replied as Aden laughed and nodded.

"Roman can I ask you something?' Aden asked as Roman nodded, pulling out another seat at the table, signalling for Aden to sit down, which he did. "Do you believe that you call fall for someone in just three days of knowing them?'

"I believe anything is possible mate, why who have you got your eye on?' Roman asked as Aden laughed and looked down, noticing that the music had stopped playing from upstairs. "Belle,' he replied sheepishly as Roman nodded.

"Belle,' said a female voice from the kitchen door as both Aden and Roman turned to see a very angry looking Nicole standing in the door way, arms folded over her chest and daggers shooting from her eyes. "Wow Aden, you almost slept with Annie, you slept with me and now your chasing someone as fragile as Belle, you really are low,' she screamed before turning on her heel and storming out of the house in a huff as Aden looked shocked and stunned at the same time before slowly craning his neck to look at Roman who looked shocked, stunned and also angry at his daughters revelation.

*

She banged her fists angrily on the door, anger surging through her body as an 'Ok, ok hold on,' could be heard from inside. Nicole didn't stop the bashing on the door until finally it swung open and she fell forward, falling right into Geoff but not apologising as she pushed past him and storming into the house as she heard Geoff say "Gee, come in Nicole,'

"We have a problem Geoffery. Is Annie here?' Nicole asked as Geoff shook his head and then frowned at Nicole calling him Geoffery. Just as Nicole was about to speak the front door opened and in walked a very upset Annie who stopped in her tracks when she saw Nicole, very angry and Geoff, very confused.

"Annie,' Nicole voiced as she walked over to the girl and pulled her into the house, pushing the door shut. "We have a major 911 emergency on our hands,'

"Ummm Nicole, down here its 000, were not in America,' Geoff's smartly replied before receiving a forceful wack over the side of his head. "Ouch,'

"Not funny, Aden reckons he's falling for Belle,' Nicole said, purposefully looking at Annie and seeing her wipe her face as she saw a flash of jealousy zoom through her eyes.

"How do you know?' Geoff asked as Nicole rolled her eyes. "Because I heard him talking to my dad just a minute ago, we have to do something, he's not right for her,' Nicole snapped as Annie just stood there.

*

_"I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot, I'm bitchin, great hair the boys all love to stare, I'm wanted I'm hot, I'm everything your not, I'm pretty, I'm cool I dominate this school. Who am I, just guess, boys wanna touch my chest...'_

A gentle tap on the door made Belle look up, a smile appearing on her face as she paused the movie which was playing on the television. Jumping off the bed she held onto the drip which was hooked up to the tube going into her nose and was feeling her as she walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Irene,' Belle said as she hugged Irene as she hugged Belle back.

"I have something to talk to you about love,' she said as Belle nodded and let her into the room and shutting the door behind her. "What's up?'

Irene looked around as Belle began to feel nervous.

"It's... it's about your mother love,'

**Chapter 18**

"What, what about my mother?' Belle stumbled to form words as Irene led her over to the bed and helped her to sit down as her breathing became restricted and she began to sweat. "Belle love, your mother has been ringing and coming around when you haven't been home for the past year wanting you home and is now taking me to court to get you back,' Irene said as Belle choked back a sigh before slowly shaking her head as tears began to well in her eyes.

"No,' she whispered as her body began to shake violently. "No I cant go back, I cant, I just cant Irene... you don't know what it was like there,' she said as tears began to stream down her face and she began picking at her nails as were already very red.

"Love you have to tell me what happened at that house love,' Irene said as Belle couldn't stop shaking as Irene pulled her into her chest, comforting Belle gently as she began to sob quietly into Irene's shirt. "Love you can tell me,'

*

He walked into the Diner and stopped in his tracks when he saw Nicole, Annie and Geoff sitting there, each with a drink in front of them and whispering to each other, none of them noticing Aden standing there watching them.

Great! He thought as he walked up to the counter and saw a middle aged woman with long brown hair and brown skin who looked like she was from a different ethnicity.

"Hey,' he said as he reached the counter and the woman looked up and smiled. "Hey, what can I get for you?' she asked with a big grin across her face as Aden thought for a second before smiling. "Can I grab a mud cake please to take away?'

"Sure can, not all for you I hope,' she giggled as Aden laughed and shook his head. "No, it's for my girlfriend, she's in hospital getting better and thought this might help,' he replied as the woman nodded and started packing the cake into it's package. "Here we go then, hope she's well soon,' she replied as Aden nodded and handed over his money. "Oh and can you tell Irene that if she needs any work while Belle's away then I can help,' he replied as he turned and left the Diner as the woman stood there, looking shocked that she hadn't been informed that Belle was even going away.

----------------------------

Nicole saw him leave out of the corner of her eye while Geoff and Annie argued about the whole splitting Aden and Belle up scheme. Geoff didn't agree with it at all and thought that maybe having something or someone good in her life may help her along with her recovery and Annie thought that Aden was just a playa and would end up hurting Belle, making things worse for her recovery.

Nicole saw the package in which Aden was leaving with and decided to snoop, jumping to her feet she walked over to the counter where the same woman who served Aden was standing and had just finished serving another customer. "Hi Leah,' Nicole smiled as Leah looked up and smiled as she passed a woman her changed with the woman thanking her and leaving. "Hey Nic, your dad's not here,'

"Yeah I know, listen what did Aden buy just then?' Nicole asked as Leah thought for a moment before remembering. "Oh that nice young boy who was just in here, a chocolate mud cake for his girlfriend who's in hospital. Poor thing. Listen do you know where Belle went, he offered to take her place while she's away,' Leah asked as Nicole frowned before quickly shaking her head.

"I think Irene is coming in soon to talk to you about it,' she replied before waving goodbye to Leah and walking back over to the table where Geoff and Annie had finished arguing. "We have to go... NOW!' Nicole spoke through gritted teeth as Annie and Geoff looked at her before quickly getting to their feet and following her from the Diner.

*

"Belle I swear to you love, I will not let you go back there if he is still there. I cant believe your mother has done nothing to protect you, by god when I get my hands on that woman I'll...' Irene stopped herself from saying anything she'll regret as Belle choked back a couple of sobs as her body shook violently. "Love look at me,' Irene said as she pulled Belle's chin up so Belle was looking at Irene.

Wiping the tears away from Belle's eyes a couple of times, she cupped Belle's cheeks and smiled gently at the fragile teen. "You are part of this family, you will always be welcome in my home and you will always be safe as long as you stay with me and I swear to god that mongrel is going down and you will be ok,' Irene said as she looked deep into Belle's eyes and saw how scared she actually was. Pushing a piece of hair behind Belle's ear, she nodded. "Yes,' she said as Belle slowly nodded. "Y- yes, yes,' Belle replied.

"Good, now you just concentrate on getting better ok, I have to go and find someone to fill in while your not working so I'll come and see you tomorrow ok,' Irene said as Belle nodded, watching as Irene clambered to her feet and cupped her cheeks again before placing a soft kiss on Belle's fore head.

"Be good,' she said before she turned and walked to the door before turning and smiling before exiting the room, leaving Belle all alone, thoughts running through her head at a million miles an hour.

_You can do this, you know you can do this!_

No you can't do this, just stuff yourself and throw up and die and forget it all once and for all...

No, you can do this, you already are, you have taken the first step...

Oh stuff the first step, there's food in the kitchen, well you don't even need food, just find a toilet...

"SHUT UP!' Belle screamed as she ran her hands through her hair as more tears began to stream down her cheeks and she pulled her legs up close to her, panic beginning to surge through her body as she once again began to shake.

**Chapter 19**

They raced through the doors to see Irene sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee before she headed to the Diner to talk to Leah about a replacement for Belle. "Whoa slow down you lot, what's the rush?'

"We saw Aden come here,' Nicole panted as she rested her arms down on her legs and tried to capture her breath. "We need to talk to him,' she said as Geoff looked at her, angry that she would want to interfere in Belle's life.

'You just missed him, he's heading home to have a shower and then going to see Belle, such a nice boy he is, even offered to cover her shifts at the Diner,' Irene smiled before returning back to her coffee and picking up the paper which she hadn't had time to read that morning.

"Sh*t!,' Nicole said as she spun around and looked at Geoff and Annie. "We need to get to the hospital now...'

"No, you may think this is a good idea but I'm not having anything to do with it,' Geoff spat as Irene looked up, frowning at what the three teens were yelling quietly about.

"Geoff, you have to help us,' Nicole said as Geoff shook his head. "No I wont, I'm leaving,' he said before he turned around and left without saying another word to either Nicole or Annie.

"Ok Annie it's just us then,' Nicole said turning to face Annie. "I don't know Nicole I mean, he's been visiting her every day and he seems to really care for her,'

"Oh no, no, no, don't you dare back out on me now,' Nicole lowered her voice to a whisper as she saw Irene frown and lower her newspaper. Grabbing Annie's arm and pulling her outside as Annie didn't look as convinced as before. "He will just end up hurting Belle like he hurt me and you, now do you really want that on your conscience?' Nicole asked as Annie looked down.

"I'm sorry Nic but I'm not going to do anything to potentially hurt Belle and make her worse. Now I'm going to the hospital to see Belle, are you coming?' Annie warned as Nicole rolled her eyes, angry that Annie was not going to do anything. "No, give her my love though,' Nicole said as she pushed past Annie and left, leaving just Annie standing there looking behind her every couple of seconds to see Nicole slowly disappear from sight.

Annie sighed just as Irene walked out and looked at her before tilting her head a fraction. "Everything alright love?'

"Yeah fine Irene, I'd better go, I can't see Belle standing here now can I?' Annie smiled as Irene nodded and waved the teen goodbye. Watching as Annie was soon out of sight.

*

He waited once again outside the doors as a buzzer sounded and the doors slowly opened, once again revealing the white hallway in which he had walked before but this time there was no one waiting for him.

Walking down the hall he arrived at Belle's door and looked through the glass in the door to see the room empty, well what he could see of it anyway. Pushing the door open he looked inside and saw a movie playing at the end of her bed, but no Belle.

"Belle...' he said as his voice echoed through the room as he slowly walked inside. "Belle...' he repeated. He didn't know that Anita was standing against the door frame watching him.

"You won't find her in here,' she said as Aden spun around and frowned at her. Pushing herself up from the door frame she walked toward Aden as he took a step back which made her stop and grin.

"Follow me,' Anita said as she looked him up and down before turning around and exiting the room, Aden hesitant before following her out of the room and down the hall further.

Stopping in front of a white door she pointed in there before grinning broadly and walking off down the hall, leaving Aden standing there staring at the white door. Slowly he reached the handle and turned it as he slowly swung back toward him.

Sitting in the corner of a padded room, a single bed and a badly bruised face on the girl, was Belle, hair everywhere and wearing a white hospital gown. "Belle,' Aden rushed forward as she screamed and tried to push herself backward but unable to as her hands shook uncontrollably and her eyes wide as she saw Aden before bursting into tears and falling into Aden's arms and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't, they wouldn't go away and then I started hitting and hitting and hitting my face to try and make them go away but they wouldn't so I... I had to do it Aden,' Bell sobbed through crying tears as Aden soothed her and ran his finger over the bruises covering her face.

"Ssshhh, it's going to be ok, I'm here now, were going to get through this... together,' he said as he kissed her fore head and wrapped his arms around her.

**Chapter 20**

Christmas was nearing and still Belle was struggling to come to terms with her eating disorder. Slowly, ever so slowly, like time had almost stopped, one day turned into two, two into three, three into five and soon enough, one week had passed by and it was only one week until Christmas.

Belle was finally beginning to look healthy again, and had gained 7 kilos since being tube fed three times a day, her cheeks were looking more full and her clothes were looking good on her, not like a week ago where her clothes were almost hanging off her frail body.

Belle's bruises had also began to heal where she had beaten herself from trying to get rid of the voices in her head, looking more of a faded pink colour then the dark purple colour in which Aden had seen them.

Belle's counselling was also going well, she had opened up about her horrific past in which she had been brutally raped by her step father and had also revealed and come to terms with even more horrific things about herself, which at times had her crawled up into a ball in her room.

But today, Belle had been given day release to do her Christmas shopping, in which Aden was driving her into Yabbie Creek to help her but she had made it viciously clear to him that he had to disappear when it was time for Belle to buy his present, much to his detest.

"You ready to go?' Aden said as he stood in the door way of her room, which was looking much brighter since Belle had started decorating it.

"Yeah, I think so,' Belle replied as she turned around and took a deep breath and picked up her bag off her bed before nodding, not really sure if she was ready to leave this place, even if it was just for one day.

Aden walked forward and took her hands in his and pulled her toward him as he sent tingles up her spine as a small smile grimaced her lips. "You'll be fine, it's just Christmas shopping,' he replied as she looked into his emerald green eyes before nodding. Letting go of her hands he then cupped her face and smiled before leaning forward and capturing her moist pink lips against his as her eyes fluttered shut and she felt her heart skip a beat.

He pulled back and smiled at Belle as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Ok, let's go,' she said as she pulled her bag over her shoulder and took Aden's hand in hers as they both walked out of her room and down the corridor.

*

"Geoff,' Nicole yelled as she ran down the beach to catch up to Geoff as he stopped and turned to see who was yelling out to him. Geoff rolled his eyes as he saw Nicole running toward him, a grin plastered across her face.

Great! He thought to himself as he waited. I wonder what plan she has today to break them up.

"Hey,' Nicole grinned as Geoff faked a smile at her as they both continued walking down the beach. "Hey,' he replied softly as she skipped ahead before turning and walking backward while still facing Geoff.

"What?' Geoff asked as Nicole looked at him before he stopped walking in which she also stopped. "Nicole what is it?'

Nicole lowered her head before looking back up at Geoff. "So I've been thinking a lot over these past couple of days and... well... I went to go and see Belle yesterday and tell her about Aden,'

"Nic, you didn't?' Geoff butted in as his cheeks flushed red with anger.

"If you'll let me finish Geoff, I was going to until I saw Belle and Aden together, she looks so happy and she looks like she's put on weight and I... I don't want to be responsible for making her spiral downhill so I'm not going to say anything,' she said as Geoff smiled before nodding.

"I'm proud of you Nic,' he said as Nicole smiled and nodding slowly before turning her head and looking out over the calm ocean as it ever so gently ate the sand away. "And I was thinking that maybe I was jealous because Belle was with Aden and I thought that it was Aden that I wanted but... it's not Aden at all,' she said as she kept staring at the ocean as a lump formed in Geoff's throat and he caught his breath, forgetting at once to let go and breathe out.

For over a year Geoff had liked Nicole, well not only liked but he had fallen hard for her but he knew that she didn't like him in that way as she was always dating the jerks of the school. Although, she had settled down over the last six months.

"Well,' Geoff mumbled after a moment as Nicole looked back at him. "He's been right in front of me all along, kind, caring, sweet, loyal, blonde hair, blue eyes, the school captain of the footy team,' she said as she looked at Geoff and saw him blushing a crimson red in his cheeks. "Geoff I like you, really, like you,'

A sudden burst of life erupted through Geoff's body as everything sank in and he felt a pang of dizziness race through him before looking into Nicole's eyes and seeing that she looked a little frightened that he may reject her. "Nic, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that,' he said as she smiled nervously at him before taking a step toward him as they were now inches apart from each other.

Gazing into Geoff's blue eyes, Nicole's hand touched his as a shiver travelled all over her body. Geoff also felt the shiver before he took her hand into his and leant down, grazing his nose against hers as there lips were now inches apart from each other, the warm breath radiating from the other was overwhelming before he finally closed the gap between them and kissed her lips, sending a buzz through his body.

*

"So who have you got to buy for exactly?' Aden asked as they pulled into the car park and he pulled on the hand brake, put the car into park and shut off the engine before looking at Belle.

"Irene, Geoff, Annie, Nicole, you,' Belle counted the people, rounding them off from her fingers as Aden nodded before un-buckling his seat belt and removing the keys from the engine as he climbed out, Belle closely followed behind him.

Each locking the car door behind walking behind the car and taking each other's hand as they began walking toward the shopping centre. Belle kept looking around her as she felt like people were staring at her, she knew that they weren't staring but she couldn't help but feel as they were as the overwhelming effect of being outside of the clinic overtook her. Gently, Aden squeezed her hand to let her know he was still there as she took a deep breath, one after the other as she began to feel more confident.

**Chapter 21**

They sat in the cafe with numerous bags surrounding them and the table as Belle had accidentally bought more than she had intended on spending. Aden had ordered two skim lattes and a toasted ham and cheese tomato sandwich as Belle had been made to eat before she left.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat babe?' Aden asked when the lattes and the sandwich had arrived. "No I'm too full from being force fed,' she giggled. Belle had calmed down a lot since her arrival and had now begun making jokes about being force fed, which to Aden was a great deal better than her eating and purging.

"Ok, just let me know if your hungry or thirsty, or tired ok,' Aden worried about her which was sweet in Belle's eyes. She had remembered the last relationship she had, had in the Bay. His name was Drew Curtis and he was, less to say, committed more to himself than he was to care about anyone else. So this to Belle was like heaven because someone actually cared about her.

"What did I do to deserve you?' Belle asked as Aden looked up at her before grinning. "You were yourself, you taught me to be myself and I found myself in the process,' Aden said as Belle tilted her head gently and kept her gaze firmly on him before smiling sweetly at him.

Picking up her skim latte she smiled before taking a small sip from it, careful not to burn her mouth or tongue in the process.

"Hey do you want to head to the Diner back in the Bay when were done here?' Aden asked as Belle hesitated for a moment before finally nodding. "Sure,' she replied, hesitation evident in her voice as Aden smiled caringly. "You don't have to, everyone misses you that's all,' he replied as Belle looked at him before smiling back.

"No I want to, it will be good to see everyone,' she replied as she waited to see a reaction on Aden's face, finally he nodded and smiled before returning back to his sandwich.

*

"So how is she this week?' Roman asked as both he and Irene were chopping up salad stuff in the kitchen as Irene nodded. "She's good, getting there. I'm happy she has told me everything now, although, I went over to see her mother and give her a piece of my mind but no one was home so I was going to head over there today once I've finished,' Irene said as Roman looked at her and placed his knife down on the counter.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea Irene?' he asked as Irene looked up at him and also placed her knife down. "Roman you don't know what happened to her in that house, she will be forever traumatised because of it and I want to know if that _woman_ knew about any of it,' Irene was beginning to get angry at just the thought of Amanda Vale and Belle had endured in her living there.

Roman was just about to speak when Nicole skipped into the kitchen with a grin and a phone plastered across her face as she looked at Irene's angry face and Roman's worried expression. "Am I interrupting?'

"No, Nic it's fine, what's up?' Roman asked his daughter as Nicole nodded unconvincingly as Irene also looked at the blonde girl and faked a smile. "Ummmm that was Aden, him and Belle are coming in to see everyone before he takes her back to the hospital,' she replied as Irene's eyes widened and soon enough a grin was plastered across her face as Roman also smiled.

"Well that's great news,' Roman said as Nicole grinned broadly and nodded before skipping back out of the kitchen to re-join Geoff, Annie and the two new people who had recently moved to the Bay, Ruby Buckton and Jai Fernandaz.

"Well I'll have to get started on a cake or something,' Roman laughed as he patted Irene on the shoulders and headed toward the fridge.

----------------------------

"You'll get to meet Belle,' Nicole said as she took her seat next to Geoff at the table they had got over in the corner of the room as Ruby and Jai looked at each other and then back at Nicole, Geoff, and Annie.

"So what's wrong with her?' Ruby asked politely but scared that she might get told off for asking. "She's been through a lot and ended up having an eating disorder,' Nicole replied as she looked at her juice and pushed it away feeling sick that Belle had gone through everything by herself.

"What would we say to her?' Jai asked as he snuck a glance at Annie as she looked back at him, making him blush before looking down as Annie also blushed and started sucking through her straw at her chocolate milkshake again.

"Just make friendly conversation but don't mention anything about her weight,' Nicole replied as Geoff smiled at her and took her hand in his as she smiled back at him.

Soon enough Belle and Aden came walking through the Diner doors as Annie and Nicole squealed and ran toward Belle, both throwing there arms around her at the same time and hugging her as Belle looked like she was about to break at how hard they were hugging her before they pulled away. "You look so good,' Nicole smiled as Belle blushed a little before lowering her voice for a 'thank you'

Belle and Aden followed Nicole and Annie over to where they were sitting as Nicole introduced her to both Ruby and Jai as they gave her a shy 'hello'

"Nice to meet you both,' Belle smiled, feeling like she was back home, like she had been gone for far too long. "I'd better go and say hi to Irene,' Belle said as she excused herself and walked into the kitchen to be greeted with another gut wrenching hug and kisses on both her cheeks from Irene. "Hi Irene,' Belle gritted her teeth, not wanting to sound like she was being mauled to death by hugs as Irene pulled away and Roman greeted her with a nice hand shake and a 'great to see you,'

----------------------------

Aden kept stealing glances toward the kitchen, wondering if Belle's ear was being talked off by both Roman and Irene or if she was just having a pleasant conversation with them. Looking away from the kitchen for the tenth time he saw a woman and a man walk into the Diner. The woman had a very stretched stomach which suggested she was pregnant, how far along was Aden's guess. The male had sleeked back hair and had what a lot of people referred men to 'A beer belly'

Nicole noticed what Aden was looking at and followed his gaze. "Who's that?' she asked as Aden shrugged his shoulders as Geoff had heard Nicole and turned to see who they were looking at. His mouth dropped open in an instant and his eyes darted toward the kitchen.

"Guys,' Geoff said as both Aden and Nicole looked toward him as he pointed to the couple, struggling to form the words which was caught in the back of his throat.

-------------------------------

Belle smiled before she finally found herself free to go and join her friends while Irene and Roman said they'd be out in a moment. Turning she started walking out of the kitchen before she looked up and saw him standing there, mouth agape at the sight of her as the woman broke into a almost happy grin at her.

She looked at the woman and saw the pregnant stomach on her before her eyes darted back to him and saw his bottom lip scowl at her. She could feel her chest tighten and air became constricted to fill her lungs and a wave of dizziness overtook her whole body as she began to shake and her legs began to wobble.

She kept her gaze on him, firmly on him as she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes as Irene came out and almost ran into Belle before her eyes came upon the couple and her smile quickly disappeared.

"What... THE HELL... are you doing here?'

**Chapter 22**

"Ge-Get out!' Belle's voice cracked as she struggled to breathe as Amanda's smile disappeared and worry replaced that. "Belle, you've lost weight,' Amanda raced forward as Belle shuffled backwards and Irene jumped in front of Belle as Aden, Nicole, Geoff and Annie raced over toward the confrontation as Aden raced straight to Belle and put his arms on both her shoulders, speaking ever so softly to her to 'take a deep breath and calm down ok,' before he pulled her into him and turned his back to Amanda and David so Belle couldn't see him.

"Belle,' Amanda said as Irene gave her a stern look. "I said get out, now!' Irene's voice was beginning to rise as Amanda stood her ground and puffed out her chest, which looked like nothing compared to her stomach. "I will not leave my daughter with you any longer,' she threatened as Aden heard this and took a clearly distressed Belle into the kitchen before storming back out and lunging at David as Roman ran to get him off him as Aden started laying punches into the older man's face.

"Get off him, get off him now,' Amanda screamed in the background as Irene grabbed Amanda's hair and pulled her into the kitchen whilst everyone tried to pry Aden off of David.

Belle turned around when she heard someone enter and soon shuffled back in fear when she saw Amanda being dragged in by Irene before Irene let go and Amanda went to say something.

"Shut up!' Irene demanded as Amanda's mouth fell shut as Irene pointed to Belle. "Look at that girl, look at her and pray to god you don't know why she has lost so much weight, why she began self harming, why she ended up with an eating disorder,' Irene's voice was now so loud that Belle had to cover her ears as Amanda looked horrified at what Irene had just yelled at her.

"I... what are you talking about?' Amanda yelled as Irene then slapped her hard across the face as a red mark appeared almost instantly as Amanda cupped her cheek and rubbed it.

"That child your carrying, you will want to hope to god that he or she doesn't end up being abused by that filthy mongrel in which Aden just attacked. Now you tell me you knew nothing about him abusing her, raping her and tying her to a bed to do so, you tell me that you knew nothing even if you are her god damn mother,' Irene scowled as tears appeared in Amanda's eyes and she kept glancing at Belle to see any kind of lie but Belle refused to look at her as her body began to shake once more.

"I... I didn't, oh Belle,' Amanda said as she walked toward the frightened teenager as Belle held out her arms, forbidding her to come any closer. "Don't... mum,' Belle's voice was low as she still didn't look at Amanda. "Are you going to leave him?'

A lump formed in Amanda's throat as she contemplated so many different things in her head before looking at Irene and back at Belle. "I... cant,'

Belle scoffed. "You... cant... more like you wont,' Belle said as she pushed herself away from the counter and walked over to Irene. "Belle,' Amanda said as Belle shook her head. "Just go, get out... now,' Belle said as she stood next to Irene and gave Amanda one last glance, looking at her stomach before turning and heading into the store room as Amanda went to chase after her but Irene stopped her. "She said to leave,' Irene glanced sideways at her as Amanda let go a loud sigh before leaving the kitchen.

Aden watched as Amanda walked out of the kitchen and looked at a badly beaten David before turning and looking at Aden who only had a few scratches as his chest rose and fell quiet harshly as Roman and Geoff were restraining him.

Looking at David again she felt like her whole heart had been ripped out as she looked down and headed toward the door. "Come on,' she said as he did as his told and followed her out, wiping his nose which had blood slowly seeping out of it as he scowled at Aden which revved him up once more and he tried lunging at the man as Roman and Geoff struggled to restrain him once more.

*

She unlocked the car door and slid on the seat behind the steering wheel as David climbed in the passenger seat and slammed the door fiercely. "Stupid brat, I should go back there and...'

"Dont you dare David Mason, don't you dare,' Amanda threatened as David looked at her, shocked that she was almost yelling at him. "After what I've heard about you I swear to god if you ever... EVER... do that again you will regret it,' she scowled as she put the keys in the engine and started the car, not even bothering to buckle her seat belt or checking if anything was reversing behind her as she sped out of the parking spot and put the car in drive before slamming her foot on the accelerator and speeding off down the road.

*

"Are you sure your ok?' Irene asked as they all sat around two tables in which they had moved together as Belle sat there, still visibly distraught but nodding. "I'm ok,' she said as Aden walked back out of the kitchen with a heap of drinks on a tray as he sat it down in the middle of the table and everyone took their desired drink.

Everyone thanked him as he took a seat next to Belle and put his arm around her lower waist protectively as she leant into him and closed her eyes. "I cant believe you attacked him,' she said quietly as Aden kissed her fore head. "It's no more than he deserves,' he replied through gritted teeth, still very angry and wound up.

"Ok, I'd better get you back,' he said as Belle let him stand up and help her to her feet as well as she nodded. "We'll see you guys later,' he said as Belle waved slowly as everyone waved goodbye to her and watched them both leave the Diner, Aden helping a clearly exhausted Belle.

**Chapter 23**

Two days slowly passed by after the incident in the Diner in which Belle had taken it very hard and almost relapsed again but with the help from Aden and regular visits from her friends and Irene she had controlled herself.

Belle was sitting outside with a blanket covering her as she watched the snow fall lightly. It was the first year ever that it had begun snowing in Summer Bay so close to Christmas, actually it had been the first time ever and Belle just wanted to sit outside and enjoy it. Wearing her beanie and a pair of gloves as she sat and watched the snow slowly covering the grass and her shoes.

"Hey,' a girl behind Belle said as Belle turned and smiled. "Hey,' Belle replied as the girl walked toward her. "Can I sit?'

Belle moved over and let the girl with black hair sit down beside her. "Your Belle right?'

"Yeah, your Melissa?' Belle asked as the girl nodded and pulled her sleeves down over her wrists which were covered with cuts, new and old. "Listen I wanted to tell you that your lucky to have a guy that cares about you,' Melissa said as Belle smiled to herself and nodded. "Yeah I am,' she said as the girl smiled also.

"And... and don't worry about Anita, she just acts like a bitch because she's been back here more times than anyone can count,' she laughed as Belle smiled more broadly and nodded.

"Listen how long have you and...'

"Aden...'

Melissa nodded. "Yeah, how long have you two been together?' she asked as Belle looked at her before looking around to make sure no one else was listening in. "Honestly, just over a week,' Belle said as Melissa's mouth dropped open. "No, no way,' she said as Belle nodded.

"Yes way, just over a week,' she said as Melissa grinned. "Well he loves you, I can tell so don't let him go,' she said as Belle looked at her, shocked at what Melissa had just said before nodding as she watched the girl get to her feet and wave at Belle before walking back inside.

*

"Why don't you come over to my place for Christmas, Geoff, Annie and their pop are coming and Aden is going to be there so why don't you and Nicole come as well,' Irene said as they sat at a table close to the counter as Colleen waited and Leah was in the kitchen doing the morning breakfast.

"Are you sure, I mean its only three days to go will you have enough?' Roman asked as Irene smiled and nodded. "Course love, their will be plenty and I think it will be good for Belle to be around people,' she replied as Roman nodded before smiling. "Ok sure, thanks Irene,'

Irene got to her feet and patted Roman on the back before walking back into the kitchen to help Leah as it began to get busy. Roman finished the rest of his coffee as Colleen came toddling over. "Oh Roman dear, don't forget I wont be working from tomorrow as I'll be going up to spend Christmas with dear Lancy,'

"I haven't forgotten Colleen, and if I don't see you before you go then be safe ok,' Roman replied as Colleen nodded and toddled back off to take more orders.

Aden and Nicole were heading to the Diner before they went and seen Belle that day. After mucking around back at the over the remote and who wanted to watch what, they had both decided to take a walk to the Diner and enjoy the snow as neither of them had experience such things before, and then going to see Belle,'

"The snow is so beautiful,' Nicole cooed as Aden laughed at her before running ahead and picking up some snow and rolling it into a ball before throwing it at her a she looked shocked before picking up some snow and chasing Aden down the path with it. "You are so going to get it,' Nicole yelled as Aden laughed a fair way ahead of her as she threw it and it flew straight past his head and hit the fence post up ahead which meant that they were close to the Diner.

"Missed me, missed me,' he yelled as she laughed and finally ran and caught up to him. "Well I'm not going to kiss you,' she giggled as Aden screwed up his nose jokingly before laughing as she playfully hit him.

"Ok slow down, with those heels girl your going to fall flat on your face,' Aden said as he slowed down and grabbed Nicole's arm as she laughed and slowly back to a walk with him.

Aden stopped in his tracks as they reached the Diner and he saw a pregnant Amanda standing there, she looked at him when he saw her and he looked at her. "Listen you go ahead and I'll catch up,' he said to Nicole as she had also noticed and nodded before she walked ahead of him, purposefully slowing down once she neared Amanda.

"Cow,' she mumbled under her breathe as she entered the Diner and Aden walked up to Amanda and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What'd you want?' he scowled as Amanda took a deep breath. "I wanted to have a word with you, if you will let me talk,' she said as Aden scoffed. "If it's to hear that your leaving that perverted son of a...'

"I cant... leave him,' Amanda cut him off as Aden shook his head in disgust. "Then you better hope to god nothing happens to your second kid,' he said as he turned and entered the Diner leaving Amanda there by herself.

**Chapter 24**

Irene had finished the sign and posted it up on the door of the Diner and on the notice board to let everyone know. It was in bold letters that the Diner would be closed from the 24th December until the 2nd January. She had also printed out more copies and sat them at the counter for everyone to take a copy.

"Hey love,' she said cheerfully to Nicole as Nicole waved. "Hi Irene, can I get a piece of carrot cake please and a piece of chocolate mud cake and two OJ's,' Nicole said as Aden walked up to her and put his arm around her. "Thank for ordering for me,' he said as she nodded and looked toward the door to see Amanda gone. "What did she want?' she scowled as Irene looked at her but decided to walk into the kitchen and ignore it.

"Nothing important worth listening to,' he replied as she nodded and they both waited for Irene to return with their food. Instead, Roman walked out with the cake's in his hand and handed it to them. "Nic, Aden were going to Irene's for Christmas day,' he said as Nicole grinned and happily clapped her hands before taking the cake. "Awesome dad,' she said as Aden laughed at her, as did Roman.

"Listen I'll bring your drinks out ok,' he replied as both Aden and Nicole nodded before heading over to a table and taking a seat.

*

"So where did you go the other day?' Anita skipped into Belle's room and crossed her arms over her chest as Belle sat on her bed doing a cross word puzzle, not bothering to look up at Anita. "Not that it's any of your business but I went Christmas shopping with Aden,' Bell muttered as Anita scoffed.

"So where's all the presents huh?' Anita questioned as she looked at Belle, noticing that she had put on a little more weight since two days ago. "At my foster mums house, as if I'd bring them back here with you here, I'd be scared you liked something and wanted to swallow it,' Belle said as Anita scowled before turning and huffing out of the room as Belle grinned to herself before continuing on with her cross word puzzle.

*

The next two days passed by without any drama and Irene finally didn't have to get up early to open the Diner and serve people all day. Laying in bed she heard some chatter downstairs before frowning and getting to her feet and pulling the dressing gown around her body.

Slowly she descended the stairs to see Roman, Nicole, Geoff, Annie and Aden downstairs setting up Christmas decorations all over the roof and also setting up the Christmas tree.

"Morning,' they all chirped as Iren looked astounded at what they had done so far. "Morning,' she replied, a grin forming on her level lips. "What's all this?'

"Christmas,' Nicole chirped as everyone started laughing.

"Yep, Christmas it is,' Irene replied as she descended the rest of the stairs and joined them in putting up the rest of the Christmas decorations.

*

She packed the rest of her things before looking around the room, hoping that when she returned that it would still be the same as she left it. Belle smiled that she was aloud home for Christmas, and she was finally confident that she would be able to eat something without feeling guilty about it, even if it was something small.

"How are you feeling?' the woman asked as Belle spun around and smiled. Isabella stood in the doorway with a grin across her face as Belle took a deep breath and nodded. "Confident, well more confident than I was,' she replied as Isabella nodded and walked forward.

"I want you to enjoy Christmas Belle, enjoy it and when you come back, be even more confident then when you left,' she said as Belle nodded. "I'll try,'

Isabella turned to leave the room, walking to the door she turned around as Belle watched her. "And merry Christmas Belle,'

**Chapter 25**

Christmas Eve had come so quickly that Belle couldn't believe that she was going home for two days before heading back to the clinic. She watched as the trees disappeared and the view of the darkened sea came into view as she looked out the window, feeling as a hand rested on her leg as she smiled gently before looking over at Aden who was driving and taking his hand in hers.

"You ok?' he asked as Belle smiled and nodded as Aden turned the corner with his free hand and slowed down as they neared her house. "I am now, I know it'll take time to fully be myself again but... I'm getting there,' she said as Aden nodded and smiled before turning into the drive way and shutting off the engine.

----------------------------

"She's here,' Nicole squealed as she ran back through the door as Roman, Geoff, Annie and Irene all looked up from preparing the food for Christmas day.

"Ok, calm down Nic,' Roman said as Nicole clapped her hands excitedly as Geoff laughed and went back to cutting up the rest of the ham.

Nicole quickly calmed herself down and walked over to Geoff, placing her arms around Geoff's waist and cuddling up to him from behind. Geoff grinned and sat the knife down before wriggling himself around in her grasp so he was facing her and wrapping his arms around her waist also before kissing her lips delicately.

"Ok you two,' came Belle's voice from behind along with a small giggle as Nicole pulled away from Geoff and grinned before walking to Belle and hugging her. "Welcome home, even if it is for two days only,' Nicole said as Belle laughed and nodded.

"Thanks, and congrats on you and Geoff,' Belle replied as Nicole nodded and grinned before hugging Aden and then walking back over to Geoff who smiled at Belle. "You look great Belle,'

"Thanks Geoff,' Belle replied as Irene wiped her hands on a tea towel and turned to look at the teen.

"Awwww love, welcome back,' Irene hugged her as Belle hugged Irene back and smiled as Irene kissed her fore head and pulled away to be greeted by Roman who did hug her this time. Last was Annie who Belle noticed looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey Annie,' Belle said as Annie smiled and walked forward as the two girls embraced each other and hugged gently, Annie afraid she might break Belle. "Welcome home,' Annie said delicately as Belle smiled and pulled back before pushing a piece of hair behind Annie's ear. "Thanks,' Belle replied as she looked back at the kitchen and saw all the food.

"Irene can... can Aden stay the night?' Belle asked as both Irene and Roman stopped in there tracks and looked at each other, not knowing what to say as Belle saw them glancing at each other. "Please?'

"Well, only if it's alright with Roman,' Irene smiled after a moment as Belle smiled and looked at Roman who smiled and nodded. Belle ran forward and hugged both Irene and Roman before walking over to Aden and taking his hand as he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her head fall into the crook of his neck as he was taller than her.

-------------------------

Everyone finally said there goodbye's as Geoff and Annie headed home first, they had a curfew and didn't want to disappoint there grandfather. Nicole and Roman were next to go.

"I'll see you both tomorrow,' she said as Roman and Nicole waved goodbye and headed off, the snow now 5 inches high and thicker. Irene watched them head off and closed the door before turning and looking at Aden and a sleeping Belle on the couch, Aden was stroking her hair as her head rested on his legs and she was curled into a ball.

"Why don't you take her to bed love,' Irene whispered as Aden looked up and nodded. "Where do you want me to sleep?' he asked as Irene smiled, amazed at his kindness. "You can sleep in there with her, keep an eye on her,' Irene replied as Aden hesitated before nodding. Lifting her head as carefully as he could, he climbed to his feet and gently scooped her up into his arms and looked at Irene. "Good night,' he said as Irene nodded.

Aden gently carried Belle into the bedroom, watching her head and dangling legs, trying to not hit them on the door frame before he gently laid her down on the bed and ever so carefully pulled the sheets back from underneath her. Removing her shoes and socks and her watch he moved her legs underneath the covers and pulled the duvet up to her chest before turning around and stopping when he heard her mumble. "I love you,'

A smile grimaced Aden's lips as he turned back around and leant down beside Belle, stroking her face gently before kissing her delicate soft, sleeping lips. "I love you too,' he replied before climbing to his feet and walking around the other side of the bed, removing his shoes and jeans but leaving his boxer shorts on before pulling back the free side of the duvet and climbing in next to Belle.

Aden listened to her gentle breathing with his eyes closed. He never thought he would feel so strongly about someone he'd only known for a week. But he knew in his heart that he loved her, he loved her with all his heart and never wanted to do anything to hurt her or to make her doubt him.

After what felt like hours he finally drifted off to sleep, a smile forming on his lips as he dreamt of his future, his future with Belle and what he hoped would be in their future together.

**Chapter 26**

_Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, through the fields we go, laughing all the way, ha ha ha. Bells on bob tail ring, making spirits bright, what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight._

She awoke to the sound of Christmas music echoing through the closed door before a small smile crept across her lips. Yawning she rubbed her eyes and rolled over as she saw the sleeping form of Aden lying beside her.

Smiling she rested her head in her hand and watched him sleep, a smile plastered across his face as he slept. This made Belle giggle under her breath as she watched him carefully.

After a moment, Aden's smile faded and returned once again as he let go a breath. "Watching me sleep are you?' he mumbled as Belle let go a small giggle as he rolled over.

"No not at all,' Belle grinned as Aden rubbed his eyes and looked at her, a natural beauty surrounding her, even if she still was recovering from an eating disorder.

Moving her arm, she let her head flop back down on the pillow as Aden shuffled over and caressed her cheek before gently kissing her as butterflies erupted inside Belle's stomach and done back flips.

"Aden...' Belle whispered as Aden gently pulled back and looked into her deep brown eyes. "I love you... 'n'... I cant believe I'm saying this after only a week but I've never felt so closely or strongly about anyone, ever,' she said as Aden stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled.

"I love you too and I don't know why but I want the rest of my life to be with you,' he replied as Belle looked him in the eyes before smiling widely and once again capturing his lips.

*

"Come on dad, hurry up!' Nicole groaned as she waited at the bottom of the stairs as she was beginning to get anxious because she wanted to get over to Belle's house before Geoff to surprise him with his present.

"Ok, ok I'm coming,' Roman yelled from upstairs as Nicole rolled her eyes as she started tapping her foot as finally Roman appeared at the stair well as Nicole looked up and finally grinned.

"Come on,' she emphasised the last word which made her sound like a whining 5 year old wanting a lolly.

"Ok lets go,' Roman finally said as Nicole jumped up and down and clapped her hands excitedly.

Picking up his car keys from the side cabinet Roman grinned at his over excited daughter before looking at the door as Nicole opened it and skipped outside the door toward the car and waited for Roman to hurry up.

*

"Pop are you ready to go yet?' Geoff asked as his pop walked out of the bedroom and shook his head. "I think you two should just go, I don't feel comfortable intruding like that,' he replied as Geoff rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Pop you were invited so you wouldn't be intruding,' Geoff said as Annie ran down the hall in a nice red dress.

"Wow Annie you look, beautiful,' Geoff said as Annie giggled and ran straight past her pop into the kitchen where she poured herself something to drink before they left to head to Belle's.

"Geoffery, why don't you and Annie go, just tell them thanks for the offer but I will kindly decline,' Geoff and Annie's pop said as he turned and walked back into his room as Geoff watched before sighing and turning to head into the kitchen to tell Annie about it.

*

"Merry Christmas,' Nicole chirped as she skipped through the door with Roman not far behind as Belle, Aden and Irene sat at the table.

"Merry Christmas,' they all replied as Nicole grinned when she saw that Geoff wasn't there yet. Walking over, she hugged Irene and Belle and gave Aden an extra long hug.

"Merry Christmas Aden,' Nicole said as Aden hugged her back. "Merry Christmas Nic,' he replied before they both pulled away and Nicole looked over at Roman who was carrying a medium back pack.

"Presents in here,' he said as Irene grinned. "Put them under the tree love,' she said as she got to her feet to make Roman a hot cup of coffee. Roman walked over to the tree and emptied all the presents from the back pack to underneath the tree before taking a seat next to Aden. Nicole sat in Belle's seat and Belle sat on Aden's lap.

----------------------------

They all sat around the tree as Roman sat next to it. Everyone was laughing as they had all nominated Roman to hand out the presents and after much persuasion he had finally agreed to do the Christmas honour and hand out everyone's presents from each other.

"Nicole, from Belle,'

"Belle, from Irene,'

"Geoff, from Belle,'

"Annie, from Geoff,'

"Roman, from Belle,' Roman laughed as he put his present next to him as everyone also laughed.

"Belle, from Nicole,'

"Belle, from Geoff,'

"Annie, from Belle,'

"Geoff, from Annie,'

"Irene, from Nicole,'

"Irene, from... Aden,' everyone looked at Aden and Irene looked shocked before smiling and mouthing 'thank you' to him.

"Annie, from Nicole,

"Nicole, from Geoff,'

"Nicole, from Aden,'

"Roman, from Aden,' again everyone laughed.

On and on it went until finally there was two presents left under it. "Belle, from Aden,' and "Aden, from Belle,'

Nicole had received a new mobile phone from her dad, a Dolce and Gabana bag from Belle, make up from Irene, from Annie a new pair of high heels and a new bow for her hair, a pair of sun glasses from Aden, and from Geoff, a teddy bear with 'I love you' on it and an ankle bracelet.

Irene had received a box of chocolates from Aden, and funnily enough from Nicole also, Roman had got her a cup that says 'If looks could kill, you'd be dead ten times over' which Irene found extremely funny as did everyone else, Geoff bought her a new lip stick because he couldn't think of what else to get her, Annie gave her some money and Belle had bought her a nice bracelet in which she had pointed out a month ago at a shop in Yabbie Creek.

Geoff had received money from Annie, and from Belle and Irene, a new C.D from Aden in which Geoff had never heard of the band before, some hair care products from Nicole and finally from Roman, chocolates.

Roman had received nothing but money, and a new army top from Irene.

Aden had also received a lot of money, and from Belle a surfer necklace, but another present from Belle, what else could she possibly get him.

Annie had received lots of new tops, shorts, skirts and a new pair of sandals from Belle along with a necklace.

Belle had received a new pair of sun glasses from Nicole and a new scarf for her already huge collection, from Irene some new C.D's in which she had wanted and a new chequered mini skirt, a new pair of shoes from Annie, a new watch from Geoff in which she had pointed out a while ago, money from Roman, and as she ripped open her second present from Aden, a new choker necklace and a promise ring along with a matching toe ring.

Aden finally opened his other present from Belle and grinned before looking at her, inside was a ring and as he pulled it out, he saw engravings inside it, rolling the ring around in his finger he saw that it said 'To be yourself and to love another, always I love you'

"Belle,' he said as he looked at her and grinned sweetly at her before crawling across the room, pushing the wrapping paper out of the way before pulling her into a delicate kiss before handing her the ring and letting Belle put the ring on.

She did.

"I love you,' Belle said as Aden slid the ring on her finger in which he had given her. "And I love you,' he replied.

**Chapter 27**

Ham, turkey, chicken, salads, cooked egg, puddings, ice cream and so much food sat in the kitchen that people had not eaten that Irene didn't know where she was going to put it all.

They day had been a blast, everyone had, had a blast of a time, even Belle seemed to enjoy herself and ate a little bit of food, not much, but a little. Irene noticed that she even had the self control to not excuse herself an run to the bathroom but stayed and talked to everyone, feeling somewhat un-comfortable at times when she would go quiet and stare at the table cloth but was comforted by a look or a gesture from Aden which made her feel so much better.

Irene had never seen Belle so happy like the way she was with Aden, and in some way she had Aden to thank for Belle finally realising she needed help and agreeing to go and get help. And, although Irene never believed in 'Love at first sight' or 'True Love' she now knew that it does exist and that what Aden and Belle have, would indeed last.

She could hear giggling coming from Belle's room before an screaming voice saying "No Aden, don't tickle me, please don't" before more screaming giggles were sounded. Irene smiled and laughed to herself before walking into the kitchen to cover up all the left-over food that would probably months to finish off.

*

She wriggled and squirmed to try and free herself from his tickling clutches, but he was stronger than her, which made things a little more difficult.

Finally Belle did the only thing she could think of to get Aden to stop tickling her, she kissed him, which did at first take him by surprise but then his hands fell down to the sides of her body and wrapped underneath her back as he deepened the kiss, not too much, but just enough to make his love for her visual.

"Aden...' Belle spoke softly as she pushed on Aden's chest as the kiss broke and he looked at her as her cheeks looked a little flushed. "I want to be with you,' she said as Aden smiled and kissed her again, not really knowing what she meant by that.

Once again Belle pushed Aden on the chest as he broke away and looked at her, confused as she kept her gaze firmly on his eyes and nowhere else before his eyes widened and he finally knew what she meant.

"You... you want us to...?' Aden gulped, for the first time in his life he actually felt extremely nervous about sleeping with someone, was it because he had fallen so hard for her, was it because she made him feel, was it because this time it would mean something?

So many thoughts were running through his head as Belle kept her gaze on him but slowly nodded. He pushed himself up and sat next to her as she also sat up. "Belle it's only been a week,' it came blurting out of his mouth like there was no stopping him.

_Why god damn it, why?_

"You don't want to sleep with me?' All Belle's fears were beginning to return as Aden turned and looked at her quickly and shook his head before swallowing a huge lump that had formed in his throat. "Of course I do,'

"Then what?' Belle asked as Aden gently took her hand and caressed the top of it with his thumb. "I want it to be special, the beginning of an era for us, like burning out an eternal flame and watching it light back up again,' Aden said as Belle looked at him as her cheeks flushed a crimson red from blushing.

"New years eve?' she asked as Aden looked at her and smiled before nodding.

"New years eve,' he replied before leaning in and kissing her sweet pink lips again.

**Chapter 28**

Boxing day soon came around as Belle finished packing the rest of her stuff, ready to head back to the clinic. Belle was feeling hopeful about the future, about her future with Aden, she knew she loved him, truly loved him.

Dragging her suit case from her bedroom she saw Irene and Aden sitting at the table in deep conversation with each other. As soon as Belle got close enough, both looked up and stopped talking immediately.

"What are you two talking about?' Belle asked suspiciously as Aden and Irene grinned before both shrugging there shoulders. "Nothing for you to worry about,' Aden said as he climbed to his feet and kissed her on the lips gently.

"You ready to go love?' Irene asked as Belle looked back and forth at them before slowly nodding. "Well let's get going, coming for a ride Aden?' Irene asked as Aden nodded.

Belle went to pick up her suit case, only to be stopped by Aden who insisted on carrying it out to the car as Belle tried to disagree but finally gave in as Aden gave her 'the look' which told her to shut up and do as she was told.

Funny!

*

Lying on a towel on the beach, wind whipping through her hair as she leant back against her elbows, her light brown skin bringing in the rays of the sun, she felt good, great even.

The snow had quickly melted once the sun beamed down above everyone and everything. A black one piece bikini as she refused to wear a two piece. Annie thought that it looked tacky and although she said nothing about girls who did wear them, she never would wear one.

Tacky! She thought.

"Hey there,' a male said as he walked up to Annie as she looked up, a grin instantly forming her lips. "Jai, hi,' she replied as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Want to join me?'

"Sure,' he replied as she took a seat next to her. "Listen I wanted to ask you something,'

"Sure,' Annie replied as Jai looked at Annie for a moment. "Do you want to go out with me some time, to the movies or something?'

Annie blinked, a little a taken back that someone was asking her out. "S-sure,' she replied as she grinned even harder.

"Cool, I mean... awesome,' Jai replied as they looked at each other and both blushed.

*

"So are you coming home New Years Eve love?' Irene asked as they stood back inside the clinic, in Belle's room where thankfully everything was still the same.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss it,' Belle replied as Irene smiled. "Well I'll see you soon then, I'll let Aden say goodbye,' Irene hugged her foster daughter before leaving the room so it was just Aden and Belle.

"So your definitely aloud home then,' Aden smiled as he wrapped his arms around Belle's waist. "Of course I am, I wouldn't miss it,' she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leant into him.

"And are you sure your ready?' he asked as Belle nodded and kissed his lips delicately.

"I'm ready,' she replied. Leaning in to kiss him again as Irene came back in the room with a phone in her hand.

"Belle, love it's for you,' she said as Belle pulled away and walked over to Irene and took the phone.

"Hello,' Belle spoke into the receiver.

_"Belle, honey, it's your mum,_

**Chapter 29**

"Mum... wh- how did you find me?' Belle said as Irene and Aden watched as Belle sat down on her bed.

_"It doesn't matter about that, I wanted to tell you I've had the baby, a girl, her name's Indiana, Indiana Louise Vale,'_

"I have a sister,' Belle said as Amanda mumbled 'yes through the receiving end of the phone. "Well, thanks for telling me, I have to go, bye,' Belle said as a 'bye honey' was sounded as she hung up and looked at Irene and Aden.

"I have a little sister, Indiana Louise Vale,' she said as Irene smiled at the name but that smile soon faded when she thought about David and the baby growing up.

Aden walked toward Belle and looked at her as she stayed seated on the bed. "You ok?'

Belle nodded slowly before looking up at Aden. "I just hope mum realises her mistake by staying with David,' she replied as Irene watched Aden cup her cheeks. "Don't think about that now, she's only a baby and I think your mum will do the right thing in the end,' Aden replied as Belle looked at him and nodded. "Your right,' she replied as Aden nodded and smiled.

"Of course I am,'

**[New Years Eve]**

Belle had gained another 7 kilo's since Christmas which had put her weight up from 22 kilograms to 36 kilograms, more counselling had made her come to terms about when she had first started to binge and purge, using food as her way out. She had also come clean about cutting herself at time's when she couldn't purge.

Figuring out the first time she binged and purged was the hardest thing for Belle to come to terms with, realising that she had been in denial for almost two years. She had also seen a doctor when she got back to the clinic who had told her that one more binge and purge would have made her oesophagus tear open so badly and deeply that she would have needed stitches, also that she may in the future have trouble conceiving which bought everything to a head for Belle.

But tonight, nothing could bring her down as tonight she and Aden would truly be one, tonight, although no one knew it, would be the first time she would lose her virginity to someone, well not just someone, Aden.

Fixing up her hair in the half pony tail before placing bobby pins around her stray pieces of hair that wouldn't go up, she finally found a look that she liked. With more colour in her cheeks, and a little more weight, anyone would think she was a naturally skinny, healthy girl.

Although she still needed to put on at least another 10-15 kilograms, she was told that she was doing very well. A nice purple, yellow strapped halter neck dress flowed over her body in all the right spots and made her skin look flawless.

Aden had told her to dress up nicely as he was taking her out for tea and had planned another surprise for her. He wouldn't say what, even when she begged him to tell her, he wouldn't budge.

"You ready?' he asked as he stood behind her, he didn't know what she looked like because she told him not to look. Finally she picked up her small black purse and turned around as Aden gasped in shock.

"Wow... babe you look... beautiful,' Aden said as Belle blushed and giggled before walking toward him, grinning. "Really?'

"Really, really,' Aden replied as he pecked her lips.

"You scrub up quite well yourself,' she said as she looked surprised that he was wearing a suit.

"Why thankyou, lets go,' he replied, turning around and holding out his arm as she linked her arm through his and they exited her bedroom together.

Walking out of the house Belle stopped in her tracks as fairy lights lit up the path which led toward the limousine waiting at the end of the walk way.

"Oh my... god... Aden,' stumbled to form words as Aden looked at her and smiled before leading her down the path of fairy lights and to the limousine where the driver was waiting to open the door.

"This is amazing,' she awed as the driver opened the door and Aden let her climb in before climbing in himself. "Only the best for the best,' he replied as Belle felt like crying but kept herself calm.

Once they were inside Belle looked at Aden and smiled. "This is amazing, you are amazing, how did you do all this is such little time?' she asked as Aden smiled.

"Now that is a mystery. But wait, there's more to come,'

-------------------------------

The look out had a red carpet laid down from the limousine door to the table that had been set up with red fairy lights right around the outside of the look out. White candles had been set in the middle of the table, with a red table cloth and white and red rose petals had been scattered right around the outside of the table.

A small violinist stood near the table who started playing as soon as the driver opened the door and Aden climbed out, holding out his hand for Belle to climb out, which she took. A smile plastered across her face as she did, in total awe of what Aden had done for her.

"Wow,' she said as he led her down the red carpet toward the table, pulling out her chair for her as she thanked him and sat down.

"First on the menu, the entree is chicken soup, then we will have _Coq au Vin_ which is simply chicken cooked in wine and last will be desert which is your choice, if you like,' Aden smiled as Belle looked stunned but happy at the same time.

----------------------------------

"I don't think I could eat anymore, I'm so stuffed,' Belle pushed her plate away and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Thank you Aden, this is amazing,'

"It's not over yet,' he replied as she looked up at him, a grin on her face as he climbed to his feet and moved around the table and helped her to her feet.

Thanking the violinist he led her back along the red carpet as the driver of the limousine once again opened the door as she climbed in, closely followed by Aden.

As the driver made his way to his next destination, Belle noticed that Aden kept checking his watch, which was quiet suspicious. Driving back down the hill, the limo finally pulled up out the front of the beach, another red carpet leading all the way down the path of the beach. Once again Aden climbed out and took Belle's hand as the driver this time walked over to Aden with a blind fold.

"This one you have to wear this for,' he said as Belle giggled and let him blind fold her. Once again she heard Aden thank the driver before placing both hands on each side of her waist. "Walk,' he whispered.

Belle walked forward, arms out in front of her as if she was feeling where she wanted to go, although she felt nothing but the fresh air hitting her face as Aden led her down the beach.

After walking about 50 steps, Aden stopped her and asked her to turn to her left, which she did before they began walking again. Another 20 steps and she felt Aden pull at her waist in which she slowed once again to a stop. Removing the blind fold Belle's eyes adjusted as her mouth gaped open at what she was staring at in front of her.

"Oh my god,' she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** Coq au Vin is a real recipe, it is french. here is some informtion about it.

Coq is the French word for "C**k" (as in Rooster, or male chicken). Vin is French for "wine" and "au" is French for "of the". Consequently, "Coq au Vin" literally translates as "c**k of the wine". However, as literal translations are not that meaningful, a better translation would be "c**k cooked with wine".

**Coq au Vin ingrediants:**

- Fresh chicken  
- 1/2 bottle red wine  
- 2 large onions (or 4 medium onions)  
- ¼ pound (125 g.) of bacon  
- 4 cloves garlic  
- Bouquet garni (or 4 bay leaves)  
- 1 cup (250 ml.) chicken broth (not absolutely required)  
- Butter  
- Flour

**Recipe:**  
Cut the onions into small pieces and glaze them in butter (glazing onions is frying them over a moderate heat until they are cooked). Stir and use a moderate heat to ensure they are not burnt. Once cooked, put the onions in a cooking pot

Using the same frying pan, cook the bacon. Stir and use a moderate heat to ensure they are not burnt. Once cooked, add the bacon to the cooking pot

Cut the chicken into approximately 10 pieces (wing, each leg into two, each breast into 2)

Fry the chicken pieces in butter until golden brown (taking care not to burn the butter or chicken). While frying, sprinkle flour over the chicken pieces, turn and sprinkle flour on the other side, then turn again. Once cooked, add the chicken to the cooking pot

Finely chop the garlic and add to the pot. Add the wine and chicken broth (if you don't have chicken broth, use a bit of extra wine instead). Add salt and pepper to taste.

Simmer for 45 minutes or until chicken pieces are very tender

Serve

Side dish: Rice or potatoes

**CHapter 30**

_"Aden how did... how did you do all this?' Belle's mouth was agape as she stood there, rooted on the spot as a small hut made out of hay was set up on the beach, a door, windows and a path lit with standing lanterns as she spun around and looked at Aden who was grinning wildly. "Planning, and some amazing help,' he replied as Belle smiled at him before leaning up and kissing his lips softly._

Aden kissed her back before wrapping his arms around her waist just a some soft music started playing in the background. Belle felt her stomach doing back flips as she deepened the kiss as she felt electricity shooting through her body, the wind slowly whipped through her hair as Aden's hands moved form her waist to cupping her cheeks in a matter of seconds.

Belle started pulling Aden back towards the hut as he pulled away, breathing quickened and pulse exating through his vein's, or so it felt. "Here,' he panted through forced breathing.

Belle nodded. "Here, I want you, now,' she moaned as she pulled him toward her, kissing him passionately as they moved toward the hut.

*

Her eyes flutterened open as she smell of salty air engulfed her lungs, her chest rising and falling in an even motion as she lifted her hands and rubbed her eyes vigorously before craning her head to her left to see him sleeping peacefully next to her, the soft breathing coming from his mouth sounded out from the sound of the waves.

A smile crept on her lips.

Rolling onto her back she couldn't help but remember the dream in which she had just come out of and the exclusive memories flooded through her mind. Belle crawled to her feet and clasped her bra back up and put her underwear back on before finding her outfit from last night, opening the door of the hut as the early morning sunrise spilt through the door blinding her.

Blinking a couple of times she stedied herself before walking out of the hut and closing the door behind her, careful not to wake Aden as she walked a little way along the beach before sitting down and watching the rest of the sun coming up and the visual colours illuminating the sky beautifully. Red, oranges, yellows, purples, pinks and blues covered the sky as she sat on the sand and watched the calm ocean as it wavered softly, almost in a sleep like daze.

That's how she felt.

Dazed, like what happened last night never really happened, that it was a figure of her imagination, that she would soon wake up and that all this would be a dream, that she would still be in denial about her life, her problems, still running from them, not facing them head on like she finally is now.

"You think too much,' she heard his soft voice behind her as she smiled and turned around, looking at him as he took a seat next to her and put his arm around her. "I woke up and you were gone,'

"Yeah I wanted to watch the sunrise,' she whispered as she leant into him as he put his arm around her lower waist and kissed her hair. "I just keep thinking that I'll wake up and you'll be gone, like none of this is real,' she said as Aden smiled and stroked her hair softly.

"Belle, this is as real as it gets, some people would think this is just a Summer Romance but it will never be just that, Belle I love you and I dont care if it's been 10 years or 10 days, you've changed me and I love you forever,' he replied as Belle looked up at him, a smile gracing her lips as she leant in and kissed his lips ever so softly.

Staring back out at the ocean, Belle's thoughts over ran her once more. She knew that she would always be a recovering Bulimic, no matter if she had recovered for 10 years, she also knew that the slightest thing could make her relapse because she and Isabella had talked about them in her counselling sessions. She also now knows that what ever happen's, whether it be to her family or her friends, that it will never be her fault and that she cant go blaming herself liek she had done so often in the past.

It is going to be hard, very hard.

But there was one thing Belle was sure of, at this time and place, was that she was in love. For the first time, in a long time, she was in love, and she was loved and even though her future wasn't set in stone or as clear as she wanted it to be; but one thing was certain. Aden Jefferies had changed her life, had helped her, had fallen in love with her and in return, she had fallen in love with him she only hoped, that her future; what ever her future may be, involved Aden.

"Aden,' she said as Aden looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah,' he replied as Belle looked down and back up as Aden frowned, almost knwing what she was thinking.

"I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever so... your stuck with me,'

"Always,' she replied looking back up at him.

"Always,' he replied.

~The End~


End file.
